Que se cumpla mi deseo
by AJcosmo
Summary: Cuidado con lo que deseas, ya que tarde o temprano te puedes arrepentir por tus acciones... CAPITULO FINAL
1. Chapter 1

_**Que se cumpla mi deseo**_

Capitulo 1

Tootie se miraba a si misma en el espejo de su baño, ¿Qué había de malo con ella?, ahora era una chica de 13 años… ella miraba su reflejo, su cabello negro era ahora mas lacio y largo que antes, recorrió cada centímetro de su rostro, miro sus pocos lunares y después observo lo rojas y brillantes que estaban sus mejillas debido a las lagrimas de la noche anterior, como aun estaba en pijama, demasiado arrugada debido a una mala noche, no se preocupo por notar que se había levantado demasiado temprano. Soltó un suspiro ruidoso y mordió suavemente sus labios; luego paso a observar sus ojos, le encantaban sus ojos, morados... un color poco común para un ser humano, su madre le decía que eso la hacía una niña muy especial. Se río un poco con una risita muy suave y al final en su mente se formo una oración :"hoy será el mejor día de mi vida"

Como todos saben, ella siempre había intentado ganarse el amor de un chico llamado Timmy turner, nadie sabe el por que, pero ella siempre lo ha amado, y hoy le demostraría al mundo hasta donde llegaría su amor por el.

Lo que Tootie no sabía era que hoy comenzaba su propio infierno.

También todos sabían de la constante insistencia que tootie tenia con timmy y sobre los incontables rechazos que la pobre sufría por parte del chico, todos pensaban que Timmy era el mejor en cuanto a romperle el corazón a una chica, pero para tootie eso nunca la detuvo, por que cuando se ama de verdad a alguien, no importan las consecuencias.

Pero quizás ella había llegado demasiado lejos, No, jamás… hasta donde ella sabía el amor no tenia nada de malo, al contrario, era el sentimiento mas noble y puro que surge en las personas, además, tootie culpaba a timmy por haberle robado su corazoncito y romperlo en pedazos muchas veces.

Pues bien…Tootie comenzó con su rutina de la mañana, era viernes. Había ido de compras un día antes, la ropa que había comprado le daba la sensación de que el sábado tendría una cita, cuando termino salio de su casa y se dispuso a caminar hacia la escuela.

Caminaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin miedo de hacer muecas y demostrar sus dientes libres de frenillos, le encantaba su nueva ropa que traía puesta, unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa azul muy coqueta que decía en la parte de enfrente "mi novio dijo que fuera mas apasionada" y en la parte de atrás decía "ahora tengo dos novios". Esas frases se le hicieron algo hilarantes y muy estupidas, pero la frase cumplía con lo que ella quería lograr es decir, echar una indirecta de un romance con timmy. Su cabello estaba recogido en una sola coleta, y de frente caía en un fleco hacia un lado, se compro un moño con broche muy especial para esta ocasión; e incluso se decidió por usar un poco de maquillaje en sus ojos y un color muy claro para sus labios, y finalmente unos tenis blancos mezclado con morado.

Después de quince minutos caminando con mariposas en el estomago, y agonizando sobre el "acto" que le haría ganar el amor de Timmy, llego a la secundaria Dimmsdale, donde había estudiado su hermana. Al llegar se detuvo y felizmente suspiro. Vicky estudiaba ahora en la universidad, lo cual fue una de las noticias mas felices de su vida.

El día era soleado y brillante, perfecto para la ocasión, y vio en una banca sentado al objeto de su afecto, con sus mejores amigos Chester y AJ, y al verlo casi se desmaya pero se controlo. Timmy había cambiado bastante desde hacía tres años, pues ya había cumplido los 14, al fin dio el estirón, ya no era un enano enclenque, y su look consistía en que su cabello castaño había crecido un poco y lo tiraba hacía atrás, usaba una playera gris con el logotipo de algún equipo de hockey , y una camisa larga azul marino sobre ella, combinado con sus pantalones de mezclilla negros, y para rematar su gorra rosada.

Tootie sabía que la competencia por timmy era dura, el era de los chicos mas perseguidos y cotizados por las chicas de la secundaria, pero tristemente para timmy, su imagen de adolescente no llamaba la atención de Trixie.

Tootie pensó que lo mejor en ese momento era correr hacia timmy, darle un beso sin preguntarle y expresarle su amor… pero no tenía el valor como para hacer eso en ese justo momento, lo mejor que hizo fue entrar a la escuela y dirigirse a su casillero. Curiosamente noto que algunos chicos la seguían con la mirada, para ella eso si ya era raro pero le gusto… además para ella solo había un chico. Después de recoger algunas cosas, se dirigió al salón de medios electrónicos, donde de transmitía por televisión a cada salón de clase, las noticias escolares y anuncios importantes, al ingresar se encontró con el profesor encargado de la sala y coordinador de noticias, la saludo y le dijo:

-Si estas lista para hacer tu anuncio, el micrófono y la cámara son todos tuyos, necesito salir un momento, tienes algún inconveniente?

-No profesor, muchas gracias.

Después de que el profesor salio, Tootie de sentó en una silla con un micrófono enfrente y una cámara de televisión, su mente solo repetía "estoy segura de que puedo hacer esto".

El programa de noticias de la escuela duraba 20 minutos, se leían artículos sobre eventos culturales, deportivos y uno que otro chisme escolar, debido a que quien dirigía el programa era nada menos que Verónica. Tootie se acerco hacia el micrófono y verónica encendió la cámara de televisión, Tootie estaba nerviosa, demasiado, logro controlarse. Después verónica anunciaba que una alumna tenia un anuncio importante, Tootie tomo el micrófono, hablo… y comenzó el infierno.

ooooooo

Timmy bostezo, los anuncios de la mañana le aburrían demasiado, casi siempre se entretenía en otra cosa durante los avisos, y por pura casualidad miro la televisión del salón y vio a verónica decir lo siguiente "y para finalizar, una compañera de nuestra linda escuela tiene un importante aviso que dar", de repente Tootie apareció en la televisión, se le notaba muy nerviosa; y por algún azar del destino toda la secundaria miro la televisión en ese momento, intuyeron que algo importante iba a pasar.

Cosmo y wanda aun eran padrinos mágicos de Timmy, aparecieron dibujados en la libreta del chico, dibujados con plumón negro, wanda echo una mirada a la pantalla.

-Oigan chicos, que esa no es Tootie?

-Que?- se quejo timmy y su cabeza se centro en la televisión- rayos, si es ella

-Vaya! – dijo cosmo sorprendido- esa chica no se rinde fácilmente

-Si ya se- le contesto timmy – que puedo hacer yo?

-De ser tu, podría desear una bazooka y mandarla a volar hasta Australia! – grito cosmo – o podrías desear un tazón de pudín

Wanda suspiro, una vez mas tenía que evitar que cosmo hiciera que timmy pidiera un deseo estupido, y menciono…

-Pudín!

Cosmo estallo en risa – ella.. ella dijo pu… y después dijo dín!!! – y siguió riendo

-Wanda… por que eso es tan divertido?... tienen casi diez mil años de casados y aun funciona?

-La verdad timmy… ni el ni yo lo sabemos cariño

Timmy gruño, en ese momento la voz entrecortada de Tootie se escucho en la televisión, decidió ponerle atención.

-Ho… hola, mi nombre es.. yo soy Tootie, pedí este espacio para hacer un anuncio muy importante… Timmy Turner, por muchos años, he estado persiguiéndote y te he estado acechando constantemente… y quiero decirte (esto es vergonzoso)…- Timmy alzo la cabeza de golpe, sabía perfectamente que era otra de las locuras de tootie por llamar su atención- que me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas- se notaba el esfuerzo para hablar de tootie – y que ya no quiero seguir con esto, y que me has hecho cambiar y quiero decirte… ¡QUE YA NO ME GUSTAS!

Timmy se sorprendió y comenzaba a alegrarse pero estaba confundido -Un momento! – gruño timmy- acaso ella me odia? – pero tootie siguió hablando- Ya no me gustas porque… yo… - y en un susurro dijo- te amo.

Tootie estaba roja como tomate, y por otro lado estaba aliviada de quitarse ese peso de encima.

Y al contrario, la ira empezó a formase en la mente de timmy, para el, sin duda alguna, era la mas grande humillación que le habían hecho en la vida, frente a toda la escuela, estaba rojo de vergüenza y de coraje, tootie había llegado demasiado lejos, y aun así wanda trato de calmarlo sin éxito.

ooooooo

Tootie respiraba con mucha dificulta después de su pequeño anuncio, el cuerpo no le respondía y temblaba como gelatina marca gelatina, después otro anunciador hablo para quitar el incomodo silencio – vaya… pues ciertamente fue un aviso inesperado, y por último le deseamos suerte a AJ que participara en el selectivo de ajedrez…-

-Oh por Dios!!! lo hizo, realmente lo hizo!!! – verónica estaba impresionadísima con lo que había escuchado, en toda la escuela, los que conocían la historia de tootie estaban sorprendidos por el valor de esa chica.

Cuando salió del cuarto de televisión tootie se dio un pequeño respiro, y lentamente camino a su salón de clases que irónicamente compartía con timmy, y antes de entrar al salón saco un pequeño pañuelo desechable y limpio su frente. Al entrar las cosas en el salón estaban normales, todos seguían en sus asuntos, tootie pensó que nadie la había escuchado realmente, al dirigirse a su asiento, detrás de timmy se sentó, y noto que timmy respiraba duro y firme ¿acaso eso era bueno? ella estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo, con su mano toco el hombro de timmy y le hablo.

-Timmy… te gusto lo que …?

-NO! no me gusto… por que demonios hiciste eso!!! – timmy le contesto mirándola de frente, su mirada reflejaba mucha furia.

Tootie parecía estar confundida- pero timmy… yo

-NO, no tootie, no – repitió furiosamente timmy, ya estaba de pie en forma amenazadora, tootie se echo para atrás, toda la clase los estaba viendo – siempre es lo mismo contigo! te digo que no y aun así sigues!! por que haces estas cosas? que estas tan desesperada? porque no puedes dejarme solo?

Los ojos de tootie comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas – pe.. pero timmy, que dije de malo?

-Ah ya basta!!! ya cállate!!! estoy harto de ti sabes!!! no puedo siquiera soportarte mas!!! quisiera que dejaras de perseguirme, de hostigarme, de intentar cambiar mi mente!!! déjame vivir mi vida!!!

Tootie lloraba como nunca pero de su boca no salio ni un grito, intento calmarse y con voz entrecortada dijo… te amo, por que no puedes darte cuenta de eso?

-Esta bien, ámame si quieres!!! pero no esperes a que yo te ame!!! estoy cansado de ti!!! DÉJAME SOLO!!! –grito tan ruidosamente que asusto a varios compañeros, nunca antes timmy había estallado contra alguien antes, tootie estaba asustadísima, miro que los azules ojos de timmy estaban oscuros por la ira, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, lo había avergonzado una vez mas, y esta vez se paso del límite.

-Perdona por haberte avergonzado

-No me importa!!! solo déjame solo!!! YO NO TE AMO!!!

Las palabras se repitieron en su mente varias veces, ella miraba alrededor, todos la estaban mirando, sentía que todas las miradas eran como taladros en su cuerpo. Y de todas las cosas malas que podían hacerle, al fin encontró una que le rebano el corazón por completo. Sonó la campana que daba el inicio de clases, y tootie prefirió cambiarse de asiento, lo ocupo y muy quedamente comenzó a sollozar durante la primer clase.

ooooooo

Finalmente la escuela había terminado, tootie no se había movido de su asiento durante todas las clases, ni al almuerzo salio, y durante todo el tiempo tenía una mirada en blanco, no hizo anotaciones de ninguna de sus clases, se la paso llorando en silencio sin cambiar su expresión de tristeza, y tampoco quiso hablar con nadie en el transcurso del día, estaba herida fisica y emocionalmente.

Al salir de la escuela comenzó a caminar, arrastraba los pies, y se le veía muy cansada, al pasar junto a la casa de timmy, nuevamente comenzaron a salirle lagrimas, acelero un poco el paso, y al llegar a su casa, una vecina que podaba su jardín le hizo algunas señas.

-Hey tootie! creo que no hay nadie en tu casa en este momento- grito alegra la señora

Tootie escucho a la señora, pero no volteo a verla, abrió la puerta e ingreso rápidamente a la casa, se detuvo un momento y pensó "no hay nadie en la casa, nunca mas"

ooooooo

Y ahora, una vez mas… parada frente a su espejo de baño, llorando, se derrumbo sobre el piso, analizando lo que había sucedido ¿Cómo timmy era capaz de hacerle esto? ¿Por qué se enamoro de el? ¿Por qué timmy no podía darse cuenta de eso? de repente soltó un grito estremecedor, nadie la escucho de todas formas, ya que la casa estaba sola en ese momento, además sabía que aunque sus padres estuvieran no le harían caso a sus problemas.

Tootie comenzó a reaccionar furiosamente, pateo la pared hasta que se lastimo los dedos de su pie, empezó a jalar fuertemente su cabello, sus chillidos la llenaron de odio, de amargura y de dolor, soltó otros sollozos mientras tomaba otro mechón de cabello y lo jalo de un fuerte tirón, quería sentir dolor para olvidar su angustia, pero no podía, nada podía, comenzó a golpearse en todos su cuerpo dejándose algunas marcas en su estomago, estaba cansándose y aun así azoto su cabeza fuertemente contra la pared y casi pierde el conocimiento, pudo mas la furia que el dolor físico.

Rápidamente se incorporo y del estuche de medicamentos encontró una cajita con navajas para la maquinilla de afeitar, tomo una y la puso contra su piel en su muñeca e intento cortarse, la navaja era muy filosa pero muy corta y no corto demasiado, Tootie maldijo amargamente, de un golpe abrió la puerta del baño y su habitación, estaba mareada por el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza, y bajo rápidamente la escalera tropezándose en el último escalón, todo el peso de su cuerpo cayo en su rodilla, lastimándosela.

Aun así llego a la cocina, y tomo el cuchillo mas grande y filoso que tenían ahí, sonrió maquiavélicamente, a toda velocidad regreso su baño sin importar los golpes, se sentó en el piso, coloco el cuchillo sobre la piel de su muñeca y lo arrastro sobre su carne lentamente, una línea de sangre tibia surgió inmediatamente, el horrible dolor le hizo seguir continuando, ella nuevamente tomo el cuchillo y lo coloco de nuevo en su muñeca, comenzó a rebanarlas, aprisa, mas aprisa, a un ritmo estremecedor, pensando en timmy lo hacia mas rápido, mas fuerte, mas peligroso, su mente solo pensaba ¿Cómo podría hacerle eso timmy a ella? corte ¿Cómo podría ser timmy tan frió? corte ¿Cómo pudo ser ella tan estupida? corte.

Tootie rebano ambas muñecas y brazos repetidas veces, el ambos dolores eran insoportables, el dolor físico y moral, sus manos estaban húmedos por la sangre, sus brazos estaban rojos, la imagen era aterradora, el cuchillo hacia bien su trabajo.

Pero ella no podía olvidarse de timmy, de su rechazo, el "yo no te amo" se repetía en su cabeza…. entonces ¿timmy deseo estar solo? siguió cortándose los brazos, haciéndose cortes mas grandes y profundos ¿timmy ya no quiere ser molestado? tomo el cuchillo y ya no lo dirigió a sus ensangrentadas muñecas, lo dirigió hacia su pecho, a su corazón. Tootie se cercioraría de que ya nadie la recordaría, la punta del cuchillo estaba sobre su piel ¿timmy la deseo fuera de su vida? muy bien, ella podía hacer eso… sintió un dolor enorme, luego sintió frió, luego sintió un sabor a sangre, y después ya no sintió nada.

oooooooo

Esa misma tarde timmy llegaba a su casa, estaba aun muy furioso por lo que había sucedido esa mañana, desde que llego a su habitación no dejaba de maldecirla, nunca antes había estado tan furioso con alguien, increíblemente, sentía que ahora odiaba mas a tootie que a todas las humillaciones que vicky le hizo siendo un pequeño.

-Dios, como odio a tootie! –gruño timmy – ella antes era soportable, pero esto!?... frente a toda la escuela – se dio vuelta quedando frente a cosmo y wanda que flotaban sobre su cama, parecían preocupados, por primera vez en su vida, cosmo permaneció callada.

-No me importa lo que piensen ustedes! – timmy continuo – deseo que tootie desaparezca de mi vida, no quiero volver a verla otra vez, deseo…. deseo que tootie se muera!!!

-Timmy no! – wanda replico – no sabes lo que dices, solo estas enojado

-así es timmy – agrego cosmo veras preocupado – tranquilízate un poco – diciendo al fin algo inteligente – algún día puedes arrepentirte!

-No me importa, QUE SE CUMPLA MI DESEO!!!, quiero que tootie este muerta!

Cosmo y wanda se miraron preocupados, las reglas decían que si timmy desea, ellos cumplen, así que alzaron sus varitas, wanda trago saliva, y las varitas brillaron mucho pero pronto sonó un pppppfff, lo cual indicaba que el deseo no se había cumplido.

-Que es lo que sucede! – pregunto timmy molesto

-Las reglas dicen que no puedes atentar contra la vida de una persona – contesto wanda aliviada

De repente cosmo sintió en el una profunda tristeza, wanda la sintió después.

-Bueno... sabes timmy –wanda comenzó a hablar – la única razón de que el deseo no funciono es porque no hubo necesidad de cumplirlo - su voz estaba llena de tristeza y de cólera hacia su ahijado – pues ella lo ha cumplido por su cuenta.

Continuara…

ooooo

Primer capitulo listo, espero sus reviews :D

AJcosmo


	2. Chapter 2

_**Que se cumpla mi deseo**_

Capitulo 2

Timmy miro fijamente a Cosmo y wanda. La mirada en el rostro de wanda era un verdad un choque de rencor y de tristeza, ella nunca había imaginado que la pobre niña cayera en tal depresión que fuera capaz de cometer semejante atrocidad contra ella misma. Analizo las cosas, y sabia que jamás se podía usar un deseo mágico par atentar contra la vida de los seres humanos, y sabia perfectamente que la niña se había suicidado antes de que timmy pidiera su deseo. Y también sabía que no podía estar enojada con su ahijado, que, aunque haya deseado la muerte de una persona, no era responsable sobre las acciones de tootie, la cual decidió por si misma su destino. Asimismo cosmo sentía en fondo de su ser que timmy era el responsable de la muerte de tootie pero a la vez sabía que el no tuvo nada de responsabilidad en el asunto.

Nadie en la habitación pudo decir nada en diez minutos, se sentaron observándose por un rato hasta que timmy rompió el incomodo silencio – Bien – dijo fríamente – me alegro de que se haya muerto, al fin me quise a esa molestia de encima – se levanto y salio de la habitación.

Cosmo y wanda estaban tristes y desconcertados, sabiendo de que Timmy tenía toda la culpa pero a la vez no, quisieron analizar la situación.

-Que le sucede? –finalmente dijo cosmo

-Lo que pasa es que esta confundido, su ira lo domina – al decir esto, una lagrima salio de los ojos de wanda, se la limpio y floto hacia la ventana, y al ver la casa de Tootie a una cuantas calles suspiro – Yo nunca me imagine, Tootie… de todas las personas… que una niña reaccione de esa manera… ¿Por qué?

-Cosmo se coloco a su lado – Wanda, en este mundo loco, las personas son como los plátanos, los plátanos casi siempre están buenos, pero si no son comidos pronto, se llenan de mas y mas manchas negras, y al principio puede que no se les de importancia, pero después de un tiempo, son tantas las manchas negras que el plátano se considera malo, que ya no sirve para nada, es ahí cuando el plátano muere.

Wanda lo miro fijamente, de alguna manera, eso tenia mucho sentido con la situación, los rechazamientos constantes de timmy generaron manchas negras en el corazón de tootie que finalmente la mataron, pero de todas formas… - esa es la comparación mas estupida cosmo! – al tiempo en que le daba un golpe en su brazo.

-Ouch!

-Es que no lo captas – wanda grito – Tootie se ha ido a ya sabes donde, y no hay manera de que podamos regresarla – al acabar estallo en llanto amargamente, cosmo simplemente se quedo callado, sabía perfectamente a lo que wanda se refería, sintió pena y tristeza al igual que su esposa, ambos tenían la esperanza de que timmy sintiera lo mismo.

ooooooo

Un mes después…

Timmy caminaba hacia la escuela, frunciendo el seño. Cosmo y wanda aparecieron con un poof, y se colocaron a su lado en forma de mariposas.

-Cual es el problema? – pregunto cosmo

-Es que… algo falta – menciono timmy – no se lo que es, pero me siento raro

-No será que de alguna forma sientes que tootie te hace falta cariño? – pregunto wanda – que te persiga, tal vez?

-No!... de eso me siento genial… - frunció el ceño otra vez – pero… me falta… la extraño… extraño que tootie me persiga a la escuela

Cosmo intercambio una mirada con su esposa, sonrieron débilmente, quizás finalmente timmy empezaba a sentir algo de remordimiento - ¿pueden hacer que las personas vuelvan a la vida? – pregunto timmy, sus palabras sonaban sinceras

-Creímos que nunca lo pedirías – menciono cosmo sonriendo, ambos agitaron sus varitas, brillaron y después.. ppppffff!!! y timmy suspiro.

-Lo siento cariño, no podemos devolverle la vida las personas- aclaro wanda frunciendo el ceño

-Bueno… no importa, no me hacia falta de todas formas – y timmy comenzó a caminar de nuevo, las hadas se quedaron confusas pero – oigan chicos? hay alguna manera de que me pueda comunicar con ella?

Cosmo y wanda se miraron preocupados, no se esperaban esa pregunta, ambos afirmaron con la cabeza que si se podía, pero se notaban nerviosos.

-Genial… pues deseo ir al lugar en donde esta tootie

-Bien cariño, te llevaremos… pero quiero advertirte… las cosas que veras al lugar a donde vamos pueden afectarte demasiado – al finalizar, wanda y cosmo agitaron sus varitas y de un poof desaparecieron.

Repentinamente aparecieron en un lugar extraño, era un lugar parecido a un desierto árido, se podía ver a lo lejos a personas deambulando, el trío estaba en un lugar donde un pequeño letrero decía "entrada".

-Donde estamos wanda?

-Están en el "pequeño corral" joven humano! – menciono una voz fría y tenebrosa, se trataba de un sujeto un poco mas grande que sus padrinos, usaba un habito negro y un hoz en su mano, su rostro era estremecedor, una piel pálida, casi blanca, pegada al hueso de su rostro sin cabello, y sus ojos blancos, que transmitían miedo con solo verlos.

-Sean bienvenidos cosmo y wanda – anuncio el cadavérico ser – soy un sirviente de la muerte, yo dirijo este lugar, que aunque no lo crean, es una variación del mundo mágico reservada para las almas de los jóvenes pecadores que murieron sin la gracia de Dios, aquí se les castigara por sus horribles pecados por toda la eternidad, enfrentan sus miedos diariamente, sienten el dolor a todas horas, sienten sueño sin poder dormir un segundo, la sed y el hambre los torturaran siempre, en otras palabras, este es el infierno de los niños y jóvenes.

Timmy quedo sorprendido, de todos los lugares del universo, tootie se encontraba aquí, echo una mirada lo lejos y veía que todas las almas eran jóvenes y algunos niños, todos deambulaban agonizando por agua, retorciéndose por el dolor físico, llorando inconsolables por el miedo, y después timmy comenzó a hablar – venimos a buscar a alguien que murió hace un mes

-Yo se a quien buscas joven humano, puedes pasar, pero te advierto una cosa muchacho, no dejes que esas inmundas almas te toquen o sufrirás parte de sus propios sufrimientos… y si gustas puedes quedarte por la eternidad - menciono burlón el sirviente de la muerte.

-No… no gracias – timmy sentí que se iba a morir del miedo.

Ya dentro del lugar, sin darse cuenta, cosmo y wanda se separaron de timmy, una pregunta molestaba mucho a timmy en ese momento ¿Por qué una chica como tootie acabaría en el infierno, el viento del desértico lugar era helado, casi cortante, y al mismo tiempo el sol era insoportable, pero la esperanza de volver a ver a tootie lo hacían continuar su búsqueda, las almas de los jóvenes se le acercaban pidiendo ayuda, pero timmy no les hacia caso, siguiendo la advertencia del sirviente. Al poco rato, comenzó a escuchar que alguien lloraba amargamente, timmy inmediatamente reconoció ese llanto, era inconfundible, al darle la vuelta a una enorme roca la encontró.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta al verla, tootie, la pobre estaba descalza y parada sobre las piedras filosas, se abrazaba a si misma con sus brazos que estaban con las marcas de un cuchillo, esperando reducir el frío, y al escuchar que alguien se acercaba, lo vio.

-Timmy?

Ambos jóvenes quedaron enfrente del otro, ambos estaban sorprendidos, no esperaban verse de nuevo.

-Hola tootie – timmy no sabía que decir en ese momento, estaba frente a la chica a la que le deseo su muerte, al verla en el estado en que estaba sintió mucha vergüenza, no podía ni siquiera verla a la cara, se quedo mirando sus zapatos - ¿Qué te paso? ¿Cómo moriste?

Cosmo y wanda aparecieron a lo lejos, creyeron que lo mejor era que los chicos hablaran, ellos sabían exactamente como había muerto tootie pero nunca le dijeron como, el lo tendría que averiguar por si mismo.

Tootie se quedo mirándolo fijamente, no hablo, timmy alzo la cara y sus ojos se encontraron, los ojos de timmy mostraban tristeza y culpa, los morados ojos de tootie mostraban dolor y sufrimiento interminables, timmy noto que la mirada de tootie parecía perdida y traumada, tootie comenzó a acercarse, se podía notar que las piedras filosas costaban la piel de sus plantas, con mucho trabajo quedaron aun mas cerca.

-lo intente – comenzó a hablar tootie – pero no pude, me corte a mis misma con un cuchillo para que con el dolor pudiera olvidarte pero no pude, me provoque mas dolor, pero no pude, y al final me apuñale en el corazón, y de repente su voz comenzó a tornarse furiosa – y todo por ti! –Timmy dio un salto hacia atrás, comenzó a asustarse.

-Que yo que?

-Tu!!! - su voz la dominaba la ira y la tristeza – tu me rechazaste siempre y nunca me di por vencida!!! fui una estupida al pensar en que podías sentir algo por mí!!! me humillaste!!! tu rompiste mi corazón!!! TU HICISTE ESTO!!! – ahora tootie gritaba, su mirada era amenazadora – Tu nunca te darías cuenta de que alguien te ama!!! yo te ame!!! yo te ame!!! Tu causaste todo mi dolor!!! tu eres la razón de mi muerte!!! Timmy turner, esto es tu culpa!!! acabe aquí por tu culpa!!! te odio, te odio, te odio!!! – al acabar de decir esto, tootie se lanzo contra timmy, y lo tomo por le cuello comenzando a estrangularlo, por sus ojos salían lagrimas no hechas de agua, sino con sangre.

Wanda y cosmo se aparecieron, acompañados del sirviente de la muerte, que usando el bastón de su hoz golpeo fuertemente a tootie varias veces de manera brutal hasta que la chica soltó a timmy, que en ese momento se desmayo.

oooooo

Timmy despertó en su habitación sudando frío ¿acaso lo que sucedió fue verdad? quiso negarlo pero no pudo. En ese momento aun sentía un resentimiento contra ella, pero ya no era tan malo como el de antes, pero de todas formas un resentimiento es un resentimiento; timmy miro su reloj, eran las 9:45. Realmente estaba atrasado para la escuela, pero ya no se sentía con ganas de asistir, acabo decidiendo que lo mejor era quedarse en casa ese día, y aun estaba molesto, molesto con tootie.

Wanda apareció de nuevo, flotando a su lado y Cosmo permaneció como un pez en la pecera, por el momento no tenía nada importante que decirle a su ahijado.

-Quieres que te lleve a la escuela en un poof cariño?- pregunto la madrina

-No – fue todo lo que contesto – pero wanda?... por que tootie fue a parar al infierno?

-Pues veras cariño – comenzó wanda – cuando nacemos, el regalo mas grande que el creador nos da a todos es la vida, y despreciar ese regalo es la mas grande ofensa que podemos hacerle, lo cual merece el peor de los castigos, y en el caso de tootie, el suicido fue el desprecio de su propia existencia, por eso condeno su alma al "pequeño corral" por ser aun joven, si hubiera sido mayor de edad, hubiera acabado en un lugar miles de veces peor, hubiera caído al infierno mas grande.

-Ya veo… y a ese como lo llaman? – pregunto timmy atento a la explicación

-Le decimos de muchas formas: "la carnicería" "el matadero" o "el gran establo"

Timmy ya no dijo nada, se salio de la cama y se dirigió a su baño, lleno de agua el lavabo y se lavo la cara, se miro fijamente al espejo, comenzó a pensar en lo que había sucedido, sentía pena por ella, pero Tootie no tenía ningún derecho de humillarlo frente a la escuela, eso era seguro, ¿pero… no exagero la chica al entristecerse demasiado como para suicidarse? hubiera forma para evitarlo? no, pues la única forma era que el le hubiera dicho que si, y aun si le hubiera aceptado a tootie, el no la amaba y solo sería vivir una mentira.

Sus ojos se tornaron levemente llorosos, en ese momento, sintió que tootie lo observaba desde la ventana de su habitación, y lo raro fue esta vez no estaba molesto, se imagino que de ser posible, hubiera aceptado salir un rato con ella, e incluso hubiera dejado que tootie lo acompañara a la escuela, pero ya no era posible, timmy comenzó a recordar parte de lo que se dijeron aquella mañana

-Yo no te amo!... déjame solo!

Recordando su entristecida voz

-pero… pero timmy… te amo

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de olvidarse de eso, moviéndose violentamente, además, ya no podía hacer nada para que ella regresara, el consuelo era que lo había intentado, corriendo salio del baño y se dirigió a wanda rápidamente, la encontró de nuevo en la pecera y le grito

-de prisa! deseo que tootie regrese! deseo que este con vida! – grito timmy desesperado

Wanda sacudió la cabeza -lo siento timmy, no existe magia en el universo que interfiera con los asuntos de la vida y la muerte, tootie esta muerta y es hora de que empieces a aceptarlo

Timmy suspiro, se dio media vuelta y dijo "como quieras", saliendo después de su habitación, ya afuera sacudió su cabeza otra vez, odiaba admitirlo, mucho, tootie le hacía falta.

Pero lo que no sabía es que ahora a el le tocaba vivir el infierno.

Continuara…

Les agradezco su reviews del primer capitulo, aquí se mostraron mas las emociones de timmy respecto al dicho "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"; y espero que les haya gustado la parte de "el pequeño corral" ya que soy de los que creen que el infierno no es como lo pintan.

Nos vemos en el capitulo 3 see ya! AJcosmo


	3. Chapter 3

_**Que se cumpla mi deseo**_

Capitulo 3

Timmy salio de su cuarto a prisa, ya no quería seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, bajo las escalera y llego a su sala, y de repente pensó que era irónico que el aun viviendo, se había ido al otro mundo por un rato. Suspiro ruidosamente mientras tiraba de su camiseta gris, el sonido de sus pantalones vaqueros era lo único que se escuchaba, una vez mas se sentía desesperado, tratando de buscar una respuesta a una pregunta que no valía la pena recordar, pero por alguna razón sentía que se estaba volviendo loco por lo que le paso a Tootie, pero estaba convencido de que lo que le haya sucedido no era su culpa.

No podía dejar de dar vueltas por la sala, estando seguro de que no era su culpa, pensaba "¿Por qué me afecta tanto? no fue mi culpa", se repetía, y llego a la conclusión de que tootie aun seguía siendo un pequeño estorbo en su vida

-Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, me estoy volviendo loco

Decidió distraerse un rato, encendió la televisión y se tumbo en el sofá, el primer canal que se presento era un documental sobre las gacelas, pensó que era un buen tema para relajarse.

El narrador del programa comenzó "las gacelas escuchan algo" y de repente un león salio de los arbustos y comenzó a perseguir a las gacelas a través de los llanos africanos, se veían desesperadas delante del león, el león dio un salto poderoso y atrapo a la gacela mas pequeña "sin embargo" el narrado continuo "ahí es siempre donde los mas pequeños y débiles caen, son lo que deben sufrir".

Tootie había sufrido, de alguna manera se le relacionaban las cosas, timmy se sintió incomodo y cambio de canal.

Llego al canal musical y en ese momento iniciaba un video de la artista pop Britney Britney. Toda la imagen del video era en blanco y negro, era obvio que se trataba de un video melancólico.

La hermosa chica aparecía hincada en medio de la escena y empezó diciendo "Tu le diste la vuelta a mi vida por completo… y pensé que tu eras el indicado para mi" la muchacha intentaba levantarse pero parecía costarle mucho trabajo, en cámara lenta, cuando al fin pudo levantarse, la música la acompañaba a una banca en un parque y seguía "pero tu nunca dijiste nada… y mi amor por ti crecía… creí que hacía lo correcto… y ya no pude dar vuelta atrás… que equivocada estaba" De nuevo se mostró la imagen de la chica caminando sobre el parque en cámara lenta, una lagrima salía de sus ojos y dijo "Y ahora me quede sola y sufriendo… llorando… llorando noche y día… lejos de mi hogar… llorando" De repente cambio la escena, ahora la hermosa cantante estaba tirada en el piso de lo que parecía ser un baño de gran tamaño, el perfil de la chica se veía mas sombrío todavía y en cámara lenta comenzó a golpear el piso y las paredes mientras que de sus manos brotaban pequeñas gotas de sangre mientras que lagrimas negras brotaban de sus ojos llenos de ira y resentimiento "Ahora te odio por haberme dejado… por humillarme y por romper mi corazón… todo lo que deseo ahora es gritar… todo lo que quiero ahora es morirme… sabes… te deseo lo peor maldito… pero sabes?... lo que mas odio es que aun te quiero desgraciado… te quiero" Toda la escena se repetía en un ambiente de profunda tristeza, se repetía la escena del parque pero la chica estaba totalmente ensangrentada, ella caminaba bañada en sangre mientras las demás personas no la ayudaban y seguían felices con sus vidas y al final Britney Britney decía "espero que sufras y me recuerdes… y como aun te amo… no te desharás de mi fácilmente perro… a donde vayas ahí estaré…porque como yo nadie te quiso… ni te querrá desgraciado… nadie..", en ese momento el video concluyo con la imagen de un muchacho llorando frente a la tumba de una chica.

Timmy sintió un golpe en el corazón, otra vez, de alguna manera, el video musical que presencio se relacionaba con la muerte de Tootie, rápidamente cambio el canal, para su fortuna cayo en un aburrido noticiero. Volvió a cambiar de canal, ahora cayo en una película de acción, la escena mostraba a una mujer cubierta en sangre que sostenía un arma y la apuntaba a la cabeza de un hombre, el hombre le pregunto difícilmente "¿Por qué los mataste? ellos eran tus amigos, no recuerdo que ellos te hubieran hecho algo malo"

La muchacha le respondió "ella era mi amiga y era el amor de tu vida, acaso no lo entiendes?" el sujeto le volvió a preguntar "por que… por que a mí?" la muchacha se puso a reír como histérica y le dijo "por que tu destrozaste mi corazón y ahora voy a matarte" y cunado estuvo a punto de jalar del gatillo, Timmy rápidamente apago la televisión antes de escuchar el disparo. De repente aparecieron a su lado cosmo y wanda

-Alguna suerte en tu intento de olvidar cariño? – pregunto wanda sonriente

-No… todo me recuerda a su muerte ¿Por qué? no lo entiendo – dijo timmy mientras pasaba su mano sobre su cabello, el sabía que la muerte de tootie nunca estuvo en sus manos. Pero parecía que el resto del mundo estaba decidido a demostrar lo contrario, y el mundo entero fuera de Dimmsdale no sabía que una niña llamada Tootie se había suicidado.

Timmy suspiro amargamente, se estaba cansando de la situación, golpeo su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá

-Pues bien, no se ustedes, pero creo que este pudín es grande - afirmo cosmo mientras cargaba con sus manos un tazón de pudín, al fin cosmo regresaba a la rutina de decir incoherencias

-Que pudín? – pregunto wanda

-Este pudín!!! – respondió cosmo mientras levantaba el tazón, que no tenía pudín, mas bien era una masa extraña echada perder – yay! – grito mientras comenzaba a bailar alegremente, wanda rodó sus ojos hacía atrás tratando de no darle importancia al asunto, pero la torpeza de cosmo hizo que en uno de sus bailecitos se le volteara el tazón y cayo en la cabeza de wanda llenándola de esa sustancia.

-Hey!!! – replico cosmo – mi pudín!!!

-Esto no es pudín idiota!!! – grito wanda – es tapioca!!!

-Ahhh, ya decía yo que el pudín no podía ser tan malo como eso

Wanda ya no quiso hacerle caso, rodó sus ojos nuevamente y se dirigió hacía timmy

-Cariño… veo que no puedes aceptar que tootie se murió…

-Eso no es cierto – interrumpió timmy – desde el primer día acepte su muerte, lo que no acepto, es que se me culpe por su muerte!!!

-Pero timmy… nadie te ha culpado de eso, es mas… recuerda que la policía interrogo a mucha gente, pero nunca te interrogaron a ti.

Timmy recordó eso, durante la semana después de la muerte de tootie, la policía interrogo a muchas personas tratando de establecer un perfil psicológico de la chica, o tratar de hallar posibles sospechosos de arrimarla a su muerte, aparte de sus padres y su hermana, la policía interrogo vecinos, compañeros de clase, profesores y gente que no tenía nada que ver con ella, Timmy estaba seguro de que lo interrogarían, pero por alguna razón ni a la policía ni a ninguno de los interrogados mencionaron su nombre, después de un rato la policía decidió dar el caso por resuelto y concluyeron que la chica era una pobre loca.

-Pues sabes que… ya me canse, si no podemos hacer que regrese a la vida, entonces tendremos que evitar que ella se suicide y me arruine la existencia. – grito Timmy después de recordar lo último.

-Oh oh oh!!! me suena a éxito!!! – afirmo cosmo

-Deseo mi motoneta mágica del tiempo!

-Que tienes pensado hacer timmy? – pregunto wanda

-Creo que lo mejor sería regresar antes de que comenzaran a pelear por lo que paso en la escuela no crees? – respondió cosmo

-No – contesto el ahijado – nos dirigiremos momentos antes de que se suicidara, hablare con ella, intentare hacerla entrar en razón y asunto resuelto, procurare sacarle de la mente la idea del suicidio aunque tenga que ser amable con ella.

Las hadas alzaron sus varitas mágicas y de un poof apareció la motoneta con un enorme reloj enfrente.

Por lo que había dicho, sentía que la esperanza de verla otra vez le iluminaba el camino y le tranquilizaba el alma por completo, el se sentía responsable y sentía que su obligación era resolverlo, pero no tenía idea de cómo iba a hacerlo.

-Que cosa haré para evitar que se mate? – pensó timmy

-La motoneta esta lista chico – anuncio wanda, y timmy tomo el caso y se sentó en la motoneta, con cosmo y wanda a su lado, sonrío, sabía que no era su culpa aunque se sintiera culpable, pero podía remediar las cosas. Fijo el tablero de la motoneta para hace un mes y dos días a las 3:25 de la tarde. Según los periódicos, la autopsia revelo que murió alrededor de las 3:30.

-listos chicos? – pregunto timmy

Timmy presiono los botones del tablero y de inmediato detrás de ellos se formo un vortice extraño que era la deformación del tiempo y del espacio, después de entrar en el, el trío se quedo en silencio, el viaje era tranquilo, sin contratiempos, de repente al final del vortice, se podía ver a Tootie llegar a su casa, comenzó a hablar con una mujer y abrió la puerta y azotarla.

Dicen que el fracaso es originado por la esperanza, para desgracia de Timmy le toco a el comprobarlo, cuando mas estaban al final del vórtice, sonó una explosión y enfrente de ellos apareció Jurgen Von Strangle, el padrino mas fuerte de mundo mágico.

-ALTO!!! – grito furioso Jurgen

-Hey!!! que sucede? – pregunto timmy mientras detenía la motoneta de golpe aun dentro del vortice

-ALTO!!! PEQUEÑO HUMANO INSIGNIFICANTE, NO TIENES PERMISO PARA REGRESAR A ESTA FECHA A ESTA HORA!!!

-Que!? por que no!? – timmy demando, cosmo y wanda se quedaron asustados al ver al jurgen, el había sido su instructor durante siglos, y en este momento en que la esperanza de su ahijado había revivido una vez mas, no deseaban ver a su superior. Pero no pudiendo hacer nada, solo se quedaron callados.

-NO PUEDES INTERFERIR CON LOS ASUNTOS DE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE… POR LO TANTO NO PUEDES PASAR –Jurgen cruzo sus brazos y sus músculos comenzaron a retraer la magia del vortice.

-No! espera… extraño a tootie!!! deja que regrese!!!

-ENTONCES DEBES COMENZAR DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, HACIENDO BIEN LAS COSAS

Timmy quedo en la incredulidad – y como rayos voy a hacer eso? – pregunto enojado

-OYE!, YO SOLO CUMPLO EL REGLAMENTO, LO QUE HICISTE NO ES MI CULPA – contesto cruelmente jurgen – MIRA, LAMENTO TU PERDIDA, PERO NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE INTERVENGAS CON UN ALMA QUE YA FUE TOMADA POR LA MUERTE, LO SIENTO, PERO LAS COSAS DEBEN HACERSE COMO SE HAN ESTABLECIDO.

Timmy miraba hacia arriba, estaba de nuevo apesadumbrado, esta vez no se sentía intimidado por jurgen, mas bien se sentía derrotado, al fin no tenía nada que negociar con el padrino muscular, no le quedaba mas que aceptar su derrota. Pero Jurgen continuo

-CREO QUE ES HORA DE QUE HAGAS UNA REALIZACIÓN, ESO ES TODO LO QUE TE PUEDO DECIR, POR LO TANTO, COMO VISTE LO QUE HAY EN ESTE TÚNEL DEL TIEMPO, ME TEMO QUE TENDRÉ QUE BORRARTE LA MEMORIA – después de eso levanto su enorme varita

Timmy miraba detrás de jurgen, en el fondo del portal se podía ver a tootie sentada en el piso de un baño, cortándose los brazos con un enorme cuchillo. El baño de sangre era impresionante, la chica estaba cubierta desde sus brazos hasta su abdomen, su rostro mostraba furia y tristeza, además de que estaba llena de lagrimas, su cabello estaba enredado y algo de el se quedo pegado en su rostro. La pequeña solo gritaba y gritaba y solo hablaba de maldiciones mientras se cortaba una y otra vez. timmy estaba horrorizado, se tapo la boca con ambas manos, quería gritar pero no podía.

Jurgen se percato del sufrimiento del chico, alzo su enorme varita mágica y comenzó a romper el vortice de tiempo, pero antes de que pudiera romperlo por completo, Timmy presencio con horror como tootie se colocaba el cuchillo en su pecho y lo enterraba sobre su corazón, después de eso el vórtice quedo completamente roto. Sintió un dolorcito cunado los manubrios de la motoneta se le clavaron en el estomago, sintió que se empezaba a ir hacia atrás, se mareo, después se encontraba de nuevo en su sala, acostado débilmente en un sofá.

Cosmo y wanda lo miraban preocupados mientras timmy preguntaba –que debo de hacer que? – se sintieron minimizados, timmy suspiro y se acomodo en el sofá, no podía recordar lo que había visto en el vórtice, todo le era confuso, recordaba que jurgen le había prohibido algo, pero recordaba lo que le había dicho antes.

-Yo no tengo nada que realizar – exclamo el chico – ella realizo su muerte y no fue culpa mía, que mas quieren? – grito y se tiro en el piso, comenzó a llorar, sintió que algo que vio le hizo un gran dolor emocional, pero no recordaba que.

El sabía que algo se le había pasado, pero todavía no existía cosa alguna que hiciera para solucionarlo. Excepto una cosa.

Continuara…

Opiniones sobre el capitulo??? la verdad sin comentarios, no es por nada pero quedo muy bien, espero sus reviews gente.

AJcosmo :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Que se cumpla mi deseo**_

CAPITULO 4

Timmy se levanto del suelo, se limpio las lagrimas y subió las escaleras para llegar a su habitación, entro a su baño y se lavo de nuevo la cara para borrar sus lagrimas, después de secarse volvió a bajar a la sala, al ver sus padrinos algo preocupados, solo pudo suspirar.

Esbozo una triste sonrisa con tal de que no se preocuparan y les dijo – no se preocupen, tengo algo de hambre, voy a ir a la cocina por un bocado –

-Estas seguro que te sientes bien dulzura? – pregunto wanda, Timmy volteo a verla, tenia ya 3 años que nadie lo llamaba de esa manera, recordó como su mamá le llamaba así siempre que se sentía mal, y siempre le decía así cuando estaba a punto de salir a algún lugar junto con su papá, y después aparecía Vicky para cuidarlo y torturarlo.

Pero tiempo después Vicky se fue de Dimmsdale para estudiar en la Universidad, para entonces, timmy ya estaba grandecito como para quedarse solo en casa cuando fuera necesario, lo cual fue de las cosas que mas le gustaban.

-Si – contesto a su madrina, le había gustado que le dijeran dulzura, lo había tranquilizado un poco – estoy seguro… estoy hambriento, no quieren algo de comer

-No gracias cariño – dijo wanda

-No gracias Timmy – respondió cosmo

Después de eso wanda desapareció con un poof de la sala, y cosmo, que estaba distraído alcanzo a decir buscando en todas partes "wanda? wanda donde estas?"

-Se fue para aya – timmy respondió con un aire de paciencia, señalando hacia arriba, después cosmo desapareció, y en realidad siempre pasaba eso, si a Cosmo se le perdía wanda, y lloriqueaba timmy señalaba a cualquier parte ya que de cualquier forma aparecía de un poof con wanda.

-Esta arriba… Tootie también esta arriba – dijo timmy tristemente mirando al cielo.

Con un suspiro comenzó a caminar a la cocina, rápidamente preparo un emparedado de mantequilla de maní y se sentó en el comedor.

Una vez mas comenzó a reflexionar sobre las cosas que le estaban sucediendo ¿Por qué se sentía tan culpable por la muerte de tootie? le dio una mordida enorme a su emparedado, como si el relleno en su boca le fuera a hacer olvidar sus problemas.

Timmy sintió que en ese preciso momento tootie estaría riéndose de el por la situación que estaba sucediendo, riéndose a carcajadas por lo estupido que era, sentada en el cielo, su imaginación era poderosa ya que podía escuchar su risa chillona y alegre que le era característica, hasta podía casi verla. Sintió un susurro en su oído, que le decía : "_¿puedes creerlo?... por que yo no… eras miserable conmigo… y ahora… eres miserable sin mi , no pudiste ganarme timmy, te lo dije… nunca dejare de persistir_"

Sacudió su cabeza – es oficial, ya me volví loco – se dijo – pero además, tootie no puede ser tan cruel, no, además, no entiendo – repensó – por que una niña como ella se suicidaría, ella nunca fue así, siempre fue una niña molesta… pero nada mas, nunca fue violenta ni viciosa, ella era… tierna.

La última palabra se quedo resonando en sus labios, ¿tierna?... jamás pensó que algún día describiría así a tootie, pero por alguna razón le había gustado la palabra, se dirigió a la ventana y miro al cielo, comenzó a recordar…

oooooo

_Timmy se vio a si mismo en su casa del árbol, tenía __10 años de edad en ese entonces, y fuera de ella vio a Tootie que tenía 9 años._

_Timmy sonrío a sus padrinos mágicos – Ya saben que hacer – sonrió aun mas, cosmo y wanda alzaron sus varitas y brillaron, __inmediatamente apareció una enorme resortera cargada con globos de agua que apuntaban a la inocente niña._

_Fuera de la casa del arbolo la pequeña Tootie cargaba una de sus muñecas mientras gritaba – timmy… puedo subir a jugar contigo? – después de no obtener respuesta una enorme resortera salio de la casa, la pequeña niña alzo sus inocentes y lindos ojos morados mientras que alguien gritaba FUEGO!!!_

_La resortera disparo uno de los globos de agua que cayo en la cabeza de la niña, Tootie jadeo y comenzó a llorar – ay no!!! – grito tootie. Después de desahogarse un momento, volvió a mirara a la casa del árbol y pregunto - ¿me dejas subir para secarme por lo menos?_

_-FUEGO – volvió a gritar timmy y un globo volvió a salir disparado, floto por un momento sobre la cabeza de tootie, quien al darse cuenta, se movió hacia un lado, pensando que había esquivado el globo la pequeña niña sonrío triunfal, pero el globo se movió hacia su lado y aterrizo en su cabeza._

_Esta vez su ropa se empapo por completo, su cuerpo y su cabello quedaron hechos un desastre, y de nuevo volvió a sollozar antes de que las lagrimas aparecieran de nuevo en su cara. Ella mira de nuevo hacia la casa del árbol, sus ojos estaban algo cegados por el agua y grito - ¡Por que no puedes corresponder mi amor! – y rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se echo a correr llorando, tratando de no tropezarse con su ropa mojada._

oooooo

Timmy maldijo de nuevo, otra vez estaba pensando en ella, gruño y tiro su emparedado a la basura, se sentó y en una revista que estaba sobre la mesa, había una imagen de una atleta, timmy comenzó a recordar otro hecho…

oooooo

_Timmy recorría la primaria, no tenia nada que hacer, deambulaba nada mas, era su ultimo año en la primaria, tenia 12 años, como ya era tarde, le gustaba quedarse a jugar con sus padrinos, pero ese día en especial quiso deambular solo._

_Sin querer llego al gimnasio de la escuela, según el horario la ultima clase y las actividades extras ya habían terminado__, entro al gimnasio y no encontró a nadie, o eso creyó, ya adentro alguien le tapo los ojos por detrás._

_-Hola timmy!!! _

_Timmy volteo rápido, conocía esa vocecita chillona, era tootie, y al parecer estaba practicando gimnasia o algo por el estilo ya que la chica vestía una licra negra corta y una playera blanca con el logo de la escuela._

_-Viniste a verme practicar?_

_-No… no… me perdí… ya me voy_

_Tootie lo abrazo fuerte, no queriendo dejarlo ir, de alguna forma lo convenció de quedarse, argumentando que ella solo venia a practicar gimnasia y nada mas, además le dijo que le serviría de compañía y viceversa, de mala gana timmy acepto._

_Timmy se sentó en la gradería, realmente no le interesaba la gimnasia, se limito a tratar de observar la rutina de tootie, la chica, por lo tanto, comenzaba a hacer estiramientos y cosas por el estilo, había que aceptarlo, era muy flexible, después tomo una grabadora y coloco una música de fondo poco usual para una gimnasta, Tootie tomo un listón largo y se puso a bailar mientras lo movía, y timmy… estaba sorprendido… si bien a el no le caía muy bien esta chica… pero no podía dejar de verla bailar, quería irse pero no quería dejar de ver a tootie._

_De repente analizo que estaba mirando… a una gimnasta o a una chica ¿tierna? … no queriendo debatir sobre eso, lentamente tomo sus cosas, y salio del gimnasio, nunca supo __que paso después._

oooooo

-Al final del año se rompió el tobillo y dejo la gimnasia… que triste-

Timmy se sacudió la cabeza, se empezaba a cansar de recordar episodios de su vida pasada, decidió jugar con sus videojuegos, el día transcurrió mas o menos normal.

_Algunas horas después…_

Timmy se dirigió a su cama, ya estaba preparado para acostarse, aun no podía sacarse a tootie de la cabeza. Finalmente estaba por llegar el sueño, el día había sido agotador y enteramente depresivo, creyó que con una buena noche de sueño podía arreglar sus problemas.

Pero que cosa?, se sentía cansado pero no podía dormir, alguna sensación no lo dejaba, mientras tanto se hacia la pregunta "Y si le hubiera dado oportunidad al amor?" rodó sobre su cama a un lado y noto que cosmo y wanda ya estaban dentro de su castillo, timmy decidió que era mejor dejarlos descansar ya que con todo lo que paso en el día seguramente estarían cansados. Curiosamente entre mas pensaba en ella cayo profundamente dormido.

oooooo

"_Timmy!!!" se escucho la voz de tootie en el parque de Dimmsdale, Timmy, que se veía de 10 años la miraba sentado en una cómoda banca del parque y rodó sus ojos al ver que la pequeña de 10 años corría hacia el. Tootie se veía como antes, falta gris, chaleco negro, frenillos en una sonrisa enorme, unos enormes lentes morados y una simpáticas coletas que parecían las orejas de algún animal chistoso._

_Ella estaba como a 30 metros de distancia de timmy, pero le tomaba una vida acercarse a timmy, mientras ella se acercaba sus coletas estaban cambiando, su ropa también, además estaba __cambiando su estatura y complexión, Tootie estaba creciendo en ese sueño, curiosamente quedo tal y como estaba horas antes de su muerte, playera azul con aquella frase estupida y con sus pantalones de mezclilla._

_Por su parte, timmy también había cambiado en ese periodo de tiempo, su playera rosa fue reemplazada por su playera gris y sus pantalones cambiaban a un tono mas oscuros, eso si su gorrita rosada seguía ahí_

_Timmy noto como la forma de tootie cambiaba, se revelaba su figura adolescente, sus curvas en su cuerpo en desarrollo, el tallo sus ojos, no podía creerlo, era tootie, estaba llena de vida._

_Cuando al fin tootie llego a la misma banca en la que timmy estaba sentado, y se sentó junto a el, Timmy estuvo a punto de decir algo sarcástico… pero antes y sin importarle nada… Tootie abrazo el cuello de timmy y lo beso._

_Sus labios eran suaves se sentían geniales cuando los presionaban contra los suyos, timmy quiso gritar, quitársela de encima, insultarla tal vez, pero no, no podía hacer eso.__ Ella se separo y puso una sonrisita inocente, su voz era mas suave y mas chillona que antes, ya que había cambiado como todo una preadolescente "querías decirme algo timmy?" Timmy exhalo y respiro profundamente, finalmente encontró voz para contestar "no… nada" Timmy puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de la chica y la beso de nuevo._

_Tootie envolvió a timmy con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y siguió besándolo. Timmy estaba sorprendido y confundido ¿esa era tootie? ¿era la muchacha que el había admitido odiar? ¿Qué siempre le molestaba que le persiguiera? El pensó que la odiaría siempre… pero ahora estaba aquí… besándola__, ya no le quiso dar importancia, la beso repetidas veces._

_De repente Tootie con una mano tapo los ojos de Timmy y le dijo con acento preocupado "por favor sígueme besando pero no me mires", timmy se sintió confundido, como no mirarla, se veía preciosa__, quiso mirarla pero tootie le volvió a pedir que no la viera. Volvió a besarla pero sintió un sabor raro, el beso ya no sabía como antes, tenia un sabor metálico, un sabor como a sangre._

_Timmy desobedeció a tootie y quiso la mano de la chica de sus ojos y la vio, se quedo sin aliento al ver a la chica, de su boca salía sangre__, sus brazos estaban llenos de cortadas horribles, y estaba bañada en sangre. Timmy quiso quitarse ante aquella horrible imagen, Tootie lo tomo del brazo y de suplico "Por favor… sígueme besando… no me dejes… tengo miedo", y timmy… por una vez en su vida tuvo un acto de verdadera bondad, no se retiro de la banca, es mas, abrazo a la chica y la apoyo en su pecho, Tootie sintió al fin cariño por parte del chico y comenzó a llorar sobre el pecho de timmy, sin soltarlo de sus brazos y Timmy al final dijo_

_- "Tootie… yo te…"_

oooooo

-Timmy… Timmy!!! – gritaba wanda mientras sacudía a su ahijado – despiértate, no puedes faltar de nuevo a la escuela, el muchacho abrió sus ojos con pesadez, pero lo curioso es que se levanto sonriendo, Timmy se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo y quedo sorprendido, lo admitía, había sido el mejor sueño y el peor que había tenido, pellizco su brazo para salir de su ensoñación. Cosmo y wanda lo miraban divertidos.

-Que? – pregunto el ahijado a sus padrinos

-Nada… estabas soñando con tootie cariño? – pregunto wanda divertida mientras cosmo se reía burlonamente, timmy tosió.

-Sonar con tootie??? mas bien me suena a una pesadilla, digo, quien quería besar a esa niña en un sueño…. mas bien me parecería como tortura. – respondió fingiendo en tono sarcástico, salio de la cama y se dirigió a tomar una ducha mientras sus padrinos se reían por lo bajo.

Giro la llave de la regadera y el agua caliente caía, al entrar suspiro "una vez mas a pensar en ella" se dijo a si mismo, al comenzar a recordar su sueño se sintió bien al pensar en el principio, pero después se estremeció al recordad lo que paso después, quiso forzar su meta para borrar ese mal recuerdo, pero por dentro sentía que estaba mal, ese sueño le decía algo mas.

-Tal sea una mensaje, de que me extraña desde el cielo… - se quedo pensativo – se me olvidaba… estas en el infierno, y estas sufriendo.

Al final se dio cuenta de que su sueños no le decían nada, solo era una forma mas de torturarlo, pero lo que no entendía es por que acepto tootie besarlo a el, si le había dicho que lo odiaba cuando fue al infierno.

Al final salio del baño, se vistió y se arreglo para la escuela, bajo a desayunar, se despidió de sus padres, no se espero al autobús, prefirió ir caminando otra vez, wanda iba como cuaderno y cosmo como bolígrafo, y se confundieron al ver que timmy se desviaba al parque y no se dirigía a la escuela, wanda se le quedo mirando y se dio cuenta de que su ahijado no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que salio de la casa – por que vamos al parque Timmy? – pregunto confusa wanda – necesito pensar un rato pero ya – el muchacho sabía que tenia mucho tiempo pero no sabía que alguien lo estaba buscando.

Continuara…

El capitulo mas largo de todos creo yo, pero es el mas creativo a mi parecer. Gracias por sus comentarios, y como veo que ahora si están llegando, procurare subir el siguiente capitulo, en el cual regresara alguien un poquito cambiado.

See ya!!! AJcosmo


	5. Chapter 5

_**Que se cumpla mi deseo**_

CAPITULO 5

Vicky limpio las lagrimas que brotaban incesantes de sus ojos mientras conducía su automóvil, luego dejo salir un grito desesperado mientras salían mas lagrimas. Hacia ya un mes desde que su pequeña hermana Tootie se había suicidado de manera brutal. Debido a sus obligaciones universitarias no pudo asistir a su funeral, debido a eso se había sentido horrible.

Pero para estos días Vicky ya no era la misma de antes, había madurado, debido a las circunstancias, pues bien, ella siempre considero que Dimmsdale era una ciudad de porquería donde no podía satisfacer sus intereses personales, por eso solicito admisión en una universidad de renombre en algún lugar cerca de Boston, ella sabía que su familia entera deseaba que se fuera lejos y ella también quería irse.

Sus primeros días en la universidad fueron difíciles, no conocía a nadie, y menos aun con su comportamiento en extremo violento y hostil, casi no hizo amigos y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba sola.

En unos cuantos meses empezó a comprender el significado de estar con la familia, le tomo mucho tiempo aceptar que le hacían falta, y le tomo mas tiempo aun en decidirse en escribirles una carta para informar a sus padres y a su hermana como se encontraba, no esperaba la respuesta a su carta, sabía que lo mas seguro era que en cuanto la leyeran se desecharían de ella así nada mas.

Pero para su sorpresa, si contestaron la carta, y se sorprendió mas aun por que la carta no la habían escrito sus padres, su hermana menor le había contestado, y contesto de buena manera, Tootie le enviaba saludos y le decía que, aunque no lo creyera, le hacía algo de falta. Vicky comprendió que aunque nunca estuvo muy unida a su hermana, Tootie tenía un buen corazón, pero ahora ya estaba muerta.

De vuelta al automóvil, Vicky estaba desbordando su ira una vez mas, le dio una mirada al marcador de kilometraje y estaba corriendo a 120 Km./h no le intereso en lo absoluto, aumento la velocidad, y tampoco le importaba que aparecían un policía con intensiones de detenerla, lo único que quería era desahogar su furia, y mas adelante encontró un letrero que indicaba varias desviaciones:

Salida 72 Los Ángeles 10 millasDimmsdale 5 millas

Entro a la curva de desviación a gran velocidad, casi se le voltea el auto, y de manera milagrosa pudo estabilizarlo, el auto quedo detenido justo en el carril de acotamiento, y como se apago, Vicky al fin pudo llorar amargamente.

Le dolía admitirlo, amaba a su hermana, y lo que mas le dolía era que nunca se lo dijo. Vicky nunca estuvo muy implicada con los asuntos personales de Tootie, pero la pequeña nunca había sido muy buena en ocultar sus secretos, vicky varias veces vio las fotos que Tootie guardaba bajo su cama, Timmy Turner aparecía en todas, vicky sabía que su hermana amaba profundamente al chico desde hace mucho tiempo, también sabía que la única cosa que haría que tootie se suicidara era el desprecio de Timmy y sospecho que fue timmy el que incito a tootie a matarse o que tootie lo hizo por rencor a Timmy.

Alrededor de la carretera los árboles se movían con el suave viento, la ayudaron a calmarse un poco, aceptar la realidad, su pequeña hermana estaba muerta, su propia carne y sangre, y ella sabía quien debería pagar.

Con la muerte a su lado y el corazón destrozado, prendió el motor y le dio velocidad al auto, y entro de nuevo en la carretera. Ella conocía a timmy mas que a todos los niños que había cuidado en su empleo de niñera, sabía que no estaría en la escuela, estaría en otra parte, donde pudiera sentirse a salvo, lo mas seguro que en el parque.

Ahora sabía a quien debía castigar por la muerte de su hermana, acelero y ya nada pudo detener a Vicky

oooooo

Timmy bostezo mientras se sentaba en una banca del parque delante del lago artificial, después cosmo y wanda aparecieron flotando junto a el.

-¿Oigan chicos, por que me esta sucediendo esto? – pregunto el dienton mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello – en serio… estoy a un paso de volverme loco – el muchacho no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta, se sentía con hueco dentro de si mismo, miro hacia el cielo, tratando de hallar respuestas, nada… se sentó y apoyo la cabeza con ambas manos, ya estaba demasiado harto de este asunto.

Se inclino en la banca y pensó que era la misma que había aparecido en su sueño, se acostó totalmente y se acurruco en la banca, pensando mil y un cosas relacionadas con tootie, después de suspirar sonrío un poco.

-GUSANO!!!

Timmy salio bruscamente de su descanso, casi se cae de la banca, desde ahí, como a 30 metros de distancia, estaba vicky parada, quien grito furiosamente y se lanzo al ataque, timmy se asusto y se incorporo rápidamente, y quiso echar a correr, pero vicky era mas veloz y lo tomo fuertemente del brazo, timmy forcejeo duramente para sacársela de encima pero no pudo.

-Vicky… que diablos estas haciendo?!

-CÁLLATE IDIOTA!!! – gruño ella, y volvió a gritar con furia, timmy la miro fijamente, realmente estaba enojada, furiosa, dominada por la ira, su ojos estaban rojos de furia y su rostro empapado en lagrimas.

-TU… TU LA MATASTE!!! – vicky tomo su cuello y comenzó a estrangularlo, timmy le dio una patada intentando liberarse, solo incremento la furia de la chica, pero logro obtener un poco de aire, pero ya no podía respirar, vicky comenzó a sacudirlo violentamente.

-TE ODIO… COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESTO A ELLA!!! – gritaba entre sollozos, timmy comenzaba a llorar por algo de aire, sentía que sus pulmones se quemaban, necesitaba respirar inmediatamente, con esfuerzo volvió a jadear aire. Vicky se enfureció mas y soltó fuertemente su cuello, timmy tomo aire desesperadamente, no se dio cuenta de que vicky tenía su puño listo y lo golpeaba en su rostro, timmy dejo escapar un fuerte grito, nunca nadie lo había golpeado antes de esa manera, vicky continuo gritando.

-TU… FUISTE TU… TU LA MATASTE… TODO ES TU CULPA DESGRACIADO… TU LE HICISTE ESTO A ELLA… A MI FAMILIA Y A MI… TE ODIO… TE ODIO!!!-

Vicky comenzó a golpear a timmy en el estomago y comenzó a tirar fuertemente del cabello del chico, timmy se arrepintió de haber escogido este lugar en vez de la escuela, ya no hacia falta eso, se retorció de dolor, intentando conseguir aire, la boca del estomago estaba agonizando por tanto golpe, y le siguió golpeando aun mas arriba, su cuerpo crujía, sintió que algo por dentro se había roto, Vicky le había roto una costilla. Timmy hizo una mueca de dolor mientras tragaba aire, al respirar tanto aire sentía como la costilla rota le rebanaba el pulmón, el dolor era tenso, jadeo aire mientras vicky volvía a bombardearlo a golpes en el rostro, uno de sus ojos estaba mas que morado, sangraba por la nariz y por un labio, tenía contusiones en las mejillas, aun así timmy lucho por liberarse de nuevo.

-TE ODIO… TE DETESTO… TOOTIE ESTA MUERTA POR TI!!!

Timmy logro empujarla lejos de el, y lucho por levantarse, se sentía débil adolorido a mareado, uso la banca del parque para estabilizarse, miro fijamente a vicky, ella se levantaba, timmy comenzó a alejarse, y como pudo, comenzó a correr, mientras vicky le gritaba

-TE ODIO MALDITO… ELLA SE MATO POR TI Y ES TU CULPA… TU LE HICISTE ESO A ELLA… ES TU CULPA… ELLA TE AMABA ESTUPIDO.

Eso es todo lo que ella podía decirle, timmy seguía corriendo, lloraba, por el dolor de los golpes y por las palabras de vicky, que le dolieron aun mas, corrió hasta que se le perdió de vista a vicky, se tumbo a los pies de un árbol y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Timmy todavía jadeaba aire con dificultad, cosmo y wanda aparecieron al percatarse de que nadie mas los veía, agitaron sus varitas y su ahijado quedo sin moretones, las contusiones fueron borradas y su costilla fue reparada, pero no dejaba de llorar.

Las hadas se percataron de eso, y de un poof lo llevaron a su cuarto.

-Ahora te sientes mejor? – pregunto wanda, Timmy solo afirmo con la cabeza y miro fijamente a sus padrinos.

-Y si ella regresa por mi?

-No cariño… vicky no volverá… siento que ya saco toda su furia contigo

El chico trato de tranquilizarse, temblaba, ¿Cuál era el problema con vicky?, La muerte de tootie no era su culpa ¿pero por que todos creían lo contrario? ¿Por qué se sentía tan culpable?

-Por que a mi? – preguntaba amargamente

-Timmy… cariño… cuando fuimos al infierno, dejaste que tootie te tocara? – pregunto wanda en un tono maternal

Timmy la miro fijamente, conocía la respuesta a ello, y conocía las consecuencias de haberlo tocado.

Timmy cerro sus ojos, dejo que tootie lo tocara y ahora estaba sufriendo, ahora sentía que descubrió su propia revelación, sentía miedo, no sabía hasta donde le tocaría sufrir. Tomo una bocanada de aire puro, ahora lo comprendía, y a eso era lo que temía.

-Quisiera estar muerto… - dijo quedamente, luego se sintió mareado y se desmayo.

ooooo

"_¿Por qué no le puedes dar oportunidad a mi amor?"_

Una imagen destellaba rápidamente en su mente, Tootie estaba llorando amargamente

El jadeó y tallo sus ojos, las imágenes eran borrosas y destellaban rápidamente, hacían que su cabeza diera vueltas.

_Tootie estaba fuera de su ca__sa, una mujer le decía algo y ella entraba rápidamente azotando la puerta_

"_PORQUE TIMMY… PORQUE?"_

_Tootie estaba sobre el piso, apoyada sobre la pared, mientras hacia pasar un enorme cuchillo sobre su brazos, una línea de sangra se levanto pronto._

"_Te amo" __decía la joven con una voz dulce_

_Tootie de 9 años sonreía felizmente mientras esquivaba el globo de agua, que se movió encima de ella y la empapaba._

_Tootie lo invitaba a verla entrenar_

_Tootie se sentó junto a el en la banca e inesperadamente lo besaba_

_Tootie le gritaba a Francis mientras lo defendía._

_Tootie de 13 años mientras se golpeaba a si misma y se lastimaba su cuerpo mientras gritaba y lloraba__, tirando de su cabello y ropas._

_-"TU"_

Timmy sintió un sudor frío y su cabello se erizaba ¡NO! mientras cerraba sus ojos

_Tootie miro con desprecio sus muñecas, bañadas en sangre, tenían incisiones profundas y casi todo su ser estaba cubierto en sangre, el cuchillo aún estaba en su mano, mientras volvía a cortarse encima de sus anteriores incisiones._

"_Fuiste TU"_

_Tootie sonreía, sus frenillos reflejaban algo de luz._

_Tootie de 13 años se miraba tristemente en el espejo, solo veía un espacio en blanco, un corazón oscuro y furioso, ella salio corriendo del baño y regresaba con un cuchillo._

"_Como pudiste hacerle esto a ella?" chillo vicky, Timmy volvía al suelo por los golpes de vicky, pero escuchaba el dolor en sus gritos, verdadero dolor, verdadera tristeza, el grito "Detente, NO"_

Las imágenes pasaban lentamente

_Tootie rebanaba su antebrazo, después dejaba escuchar un grito de cólera y tristeza._

"_TU hiciste esto" la voz de vicky retumbo en sus oídos mientras tootie miraba a timmy horrorizado "Por que le hiciste esto a ella… a mi?"_

_Tootie levanto el cuchillo y miro fijamente a timmy, le dedico una sonrisa, y lo dirigió hacia su pecho_

"_Es TU culpa" vicky gritaba_

_Tootie miro fijamente el cuchillo, las lagrimas salían en unos ojos llenos de tristeza, estaba furiosa._

Las cosas comenzaron a verse en cámara lenta, como si estuviera planeado hacer torturar a timmy a propósito, timmy quiso cerrar sus ojos, pero estaba paralizado, era imposible dejar de verla, su sangre se helaba mientras la miraba ¿Por qué tenía que pasar en cámara lenta?

_Tootie coloco el cuchillo aun mas cerca de su pecho, finalmente la punta comenzó a atravesar su piel, ella lo empujo aun mas profundo, su pequeña boca se abrió mientras jadeaba, el cuchillo seguía adentrándose mientras rompía piel y huesos._

Timmy jadeo, no podía gritar, la voz de tootie que gritaba se metió en su mente, recordó como ella lo golpeo y como le grito en el infierno, y recordó el momento en que se pregunto si había sido un sueño o pesadilla, pero todo era verdadero, todo era realidad, todo, sus suplicas, sus lamentos, sus insistencias, sus sollozos, todo.

"_Todo es TU culpa! ¡te odio! "Todo es tu culpa!"_

_Tootie se convulsiono, su piel se hizo mas pálida, vomitaba sangre y después…__ tranquilamente cerro sus ojos, quedo sobre el piso quieta… en paz._

Timmy sintió como se apagaron los recuerdos, quedo solo en una especie de vacío interminable, la oscuridad y el silencio perduraban en su ser, sintió que se cayo al suelo.

"NO" gritaba "NO" y golpeo con sus puños el suelo duro ¿Cómo podría ser? ¿Cómo habría podido ser el tan ciego? ¿Cómo habría podido ser el tan cruel? ¿Cómo no había podido el ser tan estupido? tan Ciego?

Tomo aire, sintió que estaba por estallar… "Tootie… NO Tootie!... Lo siento… lo siento muchísimo… es mi culpa… todo esto fue mi culpa!!!"

El gritaba mientras sus lagrimas caían al suelo, se incorporo de nuevo y encontró una pared, golpeo su cabeza contra el muro, el deseo lastimarse tanto como ella se había lastimado, como EL la había lastimado, comenzó a golpearse a el mismo con los puños, miro hacia arriba mientras gritaba desesperado.

"ES TODA MI CULPA Y LO SIENTO"

El continuo gritando, volvió a tirarse al suelo, mientras eso pasaba, la oscuridad se retiraba y timmy se daba cuenta en donde estaba, en el mismo baño donde murió tootie, noto que cosmo y wanda estaban flotando cerca de el, "eso es bueno pensó"… "quiero que ellos me escuchen primero"

Se incorporo, miro hacia arriba y comenzó a gritar "Tootie, lo siento mucho… quiero que regreses… quiero cambiar las cosas… quiero que estés junto a mí… por que…" en un susurro débil dijo "yo… te amo"

El se sintió mareado, pero lo dijo de nuevo "Tootie, te quiero" en otro sollozo, se sentía desconcertado, "YO TE AMO" grito esta vez, mientras alzaba sus brazos en señal de aceptación "MALDITA SEA, TE AMO".

El no lo vio, pero cosmo y wanda sonreían, timmy se sintió mareado y se cayo desmayado, wanda sonrío aun mas, una lagrima cayo de sus rosados ojos, alzo su varita, mientras la oscuridad regresaba cubriéndolos a los tres.

Continuara…

Espero sus comentarios, GRACIAS A LOS QUE DEJAN SUS REVIEWS, ESO ES BUENA SEÑAL, SE LOS AGRADEZCO DE CORAZÓN.

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, DUDAS, ETC ETC.

AJcosmo


	6. Chapter 6

Que se cumpla mi deseo

_**Que se cumpla mi deseo**_

CAPITULO 6

Timmy fue despertado por la luz del sol, era de mañana, fluía a través de las ventanas en la derecha de su rostro, se levanto un poco hasta quedar sentado, necesariamente bostezo y comenzó a mirar por todos lados, "¿Por qué estoy tirado en el piso" se pregunto, inmediatamente se puso a recordar los acontecimientos que había experimentado horas antes "de verdad había sucedido?", froto su cabeza en señal de duda, al tocarla sintió un punto blando y que le dolía al tocarlo, le dio un pequeño tirón a su cabello y le dolió un poco.

-Si… definitivamente sucedió

Entonces, por que se sentía tan tranquilo?

Forzándose a si mismo para levantarse rápidamente se apoyo sobre su cama para no perder el equilibrio, le echo una mirada a su pecera. Cosmo y Wanda salieron del castillo y nadaron hasta desaparecer y aparecer flotando al lado de su ahijado en su forma de hadas, timmy los miraba fijamente.

-Buenos días timmy – saludaron alegres cosmo y wanda, timmy los saludo con un gruñido de cansancio pero al fin contesto – ah, hola… buenos días

-Oh cariño, como te sientes en este momento? – pregunto wanda

-Que? – cosmo interrumpió – tu lo entendías realmente no es así? – wanda rodó sus ojos, era obvio que cosmo había confundido las cosas una vez mas – Timmy, confía en mi, a partir de hoy serás una persona muy feliz – y agrego con un susurro "o eso espero"

Después timmy entro al cuarto de baño sin haberle entendido a wanda, lleno el lavabo con agua y la arrojo en su rostro, después de repetir este proceso varias veces, cepillar sus dientes, etc., se sentía mas despierto. El se miro fijamente en el espejo… ¿el había dicho realmente que amaba a Tootie? ¿Qué significaba eso? Decidió que debía descubrirlo, nuevamente miro su reflejo, miro sus ojos azules y pensó "Yo amo a Tootie"

La ruborización que se extendió en su rostro le dio inmediata respuesta, el comenzó a sonreír ¿Por qué no pudo admitirlo antes? suspiro y rápidamente se preparo para el día, evadiendo sus pensamientos confusos y enredados.

El no deseo pensar en lo estupido que fue, y lo absurdo en como actuó, durante mucho tiempo, ya que siempre el considero a Trixie como su "único y verdadero amor" a 1000 kilómetros de distancia, pero jamás considero a Tootie como su amor verdadero en frente de su nariz, pero ahora, que se había dado cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

La imagen de tootie apuñalándose a si misma destellaba repetidas veces en su mente, y su voz entristecida y enfurecida cuando la visito en el infierno resonaba duro en sus oídos.

_-Tu hiciste esto! Es __toda tu culpa! Te odio!_

Timmy gimió triste, si el pudiera dar su propia vida con tal de que ella regresara, sería lo primero que haría. El suspiro triste mientras tootie bailaba en su mente. El ahora podía verla:

Estaba girando en círculos, su largo cabello negro flotaba suavemente alrededor de su rostro, sus cristalinos ojos morados que destellaban, sus lindos labios que formaban las palabras "Te quiero" y después se reía nerviosamente, su voz era dulce como una canción mientras ella se ruborizaba por lo que había dicho. Ella lucia tímida su playera azul con aquella frase estupida, que mostraba sus suaves y finas curvas, junto con sus pantalones vaqueros azul marino. Sus pies estaban descalzos, cubiertos por un fino césped en el que ella estaba parada.

Timmy sacudió la cabeza con presión para salir de su trance, "deseo que ella siga con vida" el susurro "deseo otra oportunidad"

Pero el sabía que eso no sería posible. Finalmente termino de vestirse para la escuela, y bajo a la cocina, sus padrinos ya estaban ahí, al parecer cosmo había hecho otra estupidez, ya que wanda le estaba gritando. Timmy tomo un pan tostado, un vaso con leche y sin hacerle caso a sus hadas, abrió la puerta de la casa y salio a la calle.

Timmy extrañaba demasiado a tootie. El sabía que la amaba. ¿pero por que nunca le dio una oportunidad? ¿Por qué Trixie lo cegó tanto?, El no podría incluso recordar ahora por que antes Tootie no significaba nada para el, y ahora si, de hecho el desconocía desde cuando Tootie se enamoro de el. Pero no importaba, lo único que el quería era ver a Tootie, abrazarla, acariciarla, besarla. El dio vuelta a una calle y cruzo a otra, estaba tan distraído que casi lo atropella una automóvil, ni siquiera escucho los insultos que el conductor le hacía, se percato de lo último que le gritaban y sacudió su cabeza.

Tootie. Tootie. Tootie. Tootie. Tootie. Tootie. Tootie. Con cada paso que daba le recordaba su nombre, a donde fuera, solo le recordaba a ella, era el único pensamiento en su mente. Su cuerpo lo presionaba a seguir caminando, pero su mente le decía que debía parar. Finalmente se detuvo, no sabía donde se había detenido, miro hacia la casa que tenía enfrente… La casa de Tootie.

Sus padrinos, disfrazados como pájaros volaron hacia abajo y aterrizaron en la entrada de la casa de la familia de Tootie. Timmy sonrió al ver la casa, volteo a ver a sus padrinos y les dijo "Deseo que la puerta este abierta"

Wanda agito su varita, "Sabes timmy… pudiste haber deseado meterte directamente a la casa", timmy le gruño y abrió la puerta, Tuvo una sensación extraña al entrar en la casa, algo se sentía diferente de otras ocasiones en las que estuvo en esta casa, tenía la ligera sensación de que tootie estaba en la casa, sintió curiosidad se comprobarlo, sabía el lugar en donde tenía que comenzar a buscar. Atravesó la sala sin hacer ruido y subió las escaleras, el sabía que los padres de tootie no estaban en casa, estarían trabajando como los suyos, comenzó a correr sobre los últimos escalones, recorrió desesperado el pasillo, dio vuelta en una pared, y llego a la entrada de la habitación de Tootie.

"Tootie" dijo el en voz alta, excitado, el abrió la puerta de la habitación, "Tootie yo…" , se detuvo rápidamente en sus pies, el cuarto estaba vació, sus pertenecías estaba allí pero ella no lo estaba, el comenzó a caminar dentro del cuarto, dio algunos círculos, reviso debajo de la cama, pero no la encontró, y luego se percato de los montones de fotografías suyas pegadas en la pared, y sintió una punzada en su corazón debido a la vergüenza por cada foto que vio, de repente vio una puerta dentro del cuarto, una sonrisa se dibujo en su angustiado rostro, esperanzado tomo la perilla de la puerta lentamente, miro a cosmo y wanda fijamente, ellos parecían saber que pasaría.

"Bien… aquí es… o ella esta dentro o ella esta…" , el pobre sentía que el estomago se le salía por las ansias, abrió la puerta… y ella no estaba dentro, al observar mejor, su sangre se helo, no estaba en un armario… era el cuarto de baño, aquel donde Tootie se quito la vida de manera tan brutal y despiadada, Timmy recordó el momento en que lo vio, sabia que se acordaba perfectamente, aquella escena que presencio cuando volvió en el tiempo con su motoneta mágica.

Timmy camino dentro del baño, todo estaba de color blanco mezclado con rosa, imágenes horribles comenzaban a destellar de nuevo en su mente, miro fijamente en el lavamanos, fui ahí donde tootie comenzó a cortarse las muñecas y recordó como ese mueble quedo bañado en sangre cambiando su color blanco a rojo intenso.

Después volteo a ver la bañera, recordó como tootie se inclino contra la tina y comenzó a darle patadas, fuertes patadas hasta que se lastimo los pies y las manos, recordó haber visto como la chica maldecía a gritos, era la imagen perfecta de la tristeza, del odio y de la desesperación, casi un canto a la agonía.

El podía recordar el sonido de la respiración de Tootie ese día, sus costillas no alcanzaban a abastecer de aire a los agitados pulmones de la chica que gritaba y se esforzaba por herirse a si misma, Timmy sintió de nuevo un dolor dentro de el.

Ya no lo soportaba, rápidamente salio del baño y de un azoton cerro la puerta del baño.

Quedo mirando fijamente la blanca puerta, las lagrimas comenzaron de nuevo a salir de sus azules ojos, Tootie no iba a regresar y era su culpa, ella se había ido, Timmy tapo sus ojos con las manos mientras lloraba en silencio, pero no podía calmarse, al fin había admitido que al muerte de tootie fue culpa suya, había admitido que la amaba, y aun así…¿ella no podía volver?... No… las palabras de Jurgen retumbaban en su mente.

"_CREO QUE ES HORA DE QUE HAGAS UNA REALIZACIÓN…"_

Y repentinamente, timmy sabía que realización debía llevar a cabo.

-Aunque Tootie ya no este aquí… creo que aun puedo amarla… se que su muerte fue mi culpa… pero no puedo dejar que eso me destruya para siempre – su voz rota y su corazón roto admitieron con tristeza, apoyo su cabeza sobre la puerta mientras seguía sollozando.

Tootie podía no volver nunca, timmy lo sabía, tendría que pasar mucho tiempo para que la viera en la otra vida si es que eso llegara a pasar, también sabía eso, y tendría que ir al infierno para que estuvieran juntos, timmy también sabía eso y esa idea le llagaba a asustar.

Aun así, esperar todo ese tiempo era aceptable, por no decir que justo, ya que en ese tiempo pudieron haber estado juntos, y aun sabiendo todo eso, Timmy no podía alejar el dolor ni las lagrimas.

Difícilmente Timmy intento no llorar mas, pero eso no le ayudaba, en medio de sus sollozos y lamentos pronuncio "deseo que estés viva, deseo que regreses", Timmy sintió que ya no podía estar mas tiempo en la habitación de tootie, o siquiera en su casa, su habitación era un cruel recordatorio de que el había sido la causa de la muerte de la chica que amaba, Timmy abrió los ojos, aun seguía en la habitación de tootie.

Wanda no lo había escuchado, quizás, miro alrededor, notando que cosmo y su esposa no estaban en el cuarto, se habían ido, el suspiro, no podía creer que en ese momento se quedaba solo. Tenia algunas cosas en que pensar… Primero, Tootie se había ido y segundo…ahora sus padrinos se habían marchado, ¿A dónde se habían marchado? timmy suspiro irritado por ese extraño comportamiento, y después escucho ruidos extraños que provenían del piso de abajo, en la cocina precisamente, creyó que a cosmo le había dado hambre y ahora estaba causando un desastre en la cocina, murmuro en su mente, se limpio un poco las lagrimas, a veces el se preguntaba como una mujer como wanda acabaría siendo esposo de un idiota como cosmo.

El salio del cuarto de Tootie, aun con lagrimas en los ojos, lentamente, el descendió de las escaleras, aun así como se sentía no tenia ganas de dejar la casa tan rápido, finalmente se decido entrar en la cocina… no encontró a nadie.

"Genial" exclamo ruidosamente a la nada "Ahora ya me estoy imaginando cosas" después dejo salir un soplo ruidoso de aire en señal de molestia, y mirando al techo una vez mas hablo "Tootie… por que hiciste eso?... por que?... te extraño mucho… acaso no hay forma de que vuelvas a vivir de nuevo?" dijo mirando a sus pies.

"_Solo si realmente lo deseas"_

Timmy miraba ahora hacia arriba, juraría que había escuchado hablar a tootie, miro hacia todas partes, estaba confundido, entonces se dio vuelta alrededor.

Tootie estaba sentada en un sofá de la sala, su cabello estaba despeinado, y vestía las mismas ropas que uso el día que se suicido, pero lo raro era que ella no presentaba ningún rasguño, aunque lo malo era… que Tootie portaba un enorme cuchillo en su mano.

Timmy la miro fijamente lleno de incredulidad, se convenció de que realmente no era ella, que era una ilusión, pero al mismo tiempo sintió que su corazón se llenaba de alegría, el sabía que ella estaba ahí, lentamente camino hasta donde ella estaba sentada, Tootie se levanto parecía que ella iba a atacarlo, al quedar enfrente de Timmy, no hizo nada, y Timmy lentamente le quito el cuchillo de la mano, y lo arrojo en el sofá, "En verdad eres tu?" al fin pudo decir.

Tootie se confundió un poco y le dijo "Bien… pues no soy un fantasma", Timmy alzo su brazo suavemente para tocarla, quería cerciorarse de que era ella en realidad, el pudo sentir su suave piel en cuanto hizo contacto con su brazo… ella estaba viva.

"Tootie!!" el muchacho grito, y sonrió feliz "Haz regresado… estas viva!!... Te extrañe tanto… era miserable sin ti!!" , Timmy se lanzo para abrazarla, la niña no se dejo abrazar, su cara demostraba confusión, tal vez ella seguía molesta, la sonrisa de timmy se desdibujo.

"¿Tootie?"

"Que quieres?" respondió bruscamente la niña, timmy dio un paso atrás cuando ella le respondió, "Tootie… que ibas a hacer con ese cuchillo?"

"Que diablos te importa!", Tootie lo miro fijamente a los ojos, su mirada reflejaba mucho rencor, sinceramente, timmy sintió algo de miedo al ser mirado así.

"Tu ibas… ibas a matarte con ese enorme cuchillo?"

Tootie volteo la mirada, Timmy se sintió confundido, Tootie estaba lista para suicidarse, pero todavía… se encontraba viva y estaba a unos minutos de volverse a matar, y cuando timmy le pregunto lo último la chica parecía decidida a terminar su vida.

Era como si no hubiera pasado nada aún, pero otra vez?? Timmy no se había dado cuenta de que el tiempo retrocedió, el se sentía mas confundido, pero lo mas importante ahora era Tootie.

"Por que?" alcanzo a preguntar Timmy, aun sabiendo la respuesta

"Ah!! por que debería importarte?" respondió tootie agresiva

"Tootie yo…" comenzó a decir mientras ponía su brazo en el hombro de la chica, inmediatamente tootie de un golpe quito el brazo de timmy y lo empujo y comenzó a gritar "Tu bien sabes que no te importo!! Ni siquiera sabes por que me interrogas!!

Eso no lo detuvo para seguir tratando de explicarle, Tootie entendió que el chico quería explicarse pero estaba demasiado enojada como para darle esa oportunidad, Timmy recordó que una vez su padre le aconsejo que si alguna vez quisiera decirle algo a una chica, no se anduviera con rodeos, debía ser claro, así que Timmy hablo claramente.

"Tootie… tu me gustas desde que éramos muy pequeños, y ahora me he dado cuenta de que te amo!... quiero expresarte en este momento lo que siento y pienso… quiero que sepas que no me importa lo que la gente piense… no me interesa si se burlan en la escuela… la verdad… es que quiero estar contigo…"

Desde que Timmy comenzó a decir esto, el rostro de tootie se puso rojo de coraje, su mirada se volvía mas y mas llena de ira, ella era incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando, ya no lo soporto mas y de un grito ella comenzó a contestarle… "Por que clase de idiota me has tomado?... yo se que nunca te guste… me doy cuenta de que eres un patán… como te atreves a decirme eso… tu… tu…", Tootie ya no pudo continuar hablando, se desplomo en el suelo a un lado del sofá y comenzó a llorar, ahora su rostro mostraba una gran tristeza, al verla timmy… recordó como ella sufría en el baño antes de suicidarse, el corazón de Timmy sintió una vez mas tristeza, culpa y una gran vergüenza, Tootie al final alzo la mirada y con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas le dijo "me heriste"

Tootie coloco tapo su rostro con sus manos y al fin pudo llorar amargamente, Timmy se quedo viéndola, sintió que ya no podía hacer nada, el nunca había hecho algo como para hacerla feliz alguna vez, durante mucho tiempo solo hizo cosas que la lastimaron emocionalmente, desde arrojarle globos con agua hasta gritarle como loco enfrente de sus compañeros de clase.

De repente timmy recordó que wanda le había contado que cosmo invento una comparación muy estupida pero lógica sobre lo que había pasado con Tootie

"…_en este mundo loco, las personas son como los plátanos, los plátanos casi siempre están buenos, pero si no son comidos pronto, se llenan de mas y mas manchas negras, y al principio puede que no se les de importancia, pero después de un tiempo, son tantas las manchas negras que el plátano se considera malo, que ya no sirve para nada, es ahí cuando el plátano muere"_

Timmy ahora tenía las cosas claras, sus constantes rechazamientos habían afectado gravemente a tootie, a el no le importaba lo que sucediera, pero con el paso del tiempo fueron tantos que Tootie sintió que ya no era necesaria su presencia en esta vida, su corazón se lleno de manchas lo cual la llevaron al suicidio, pero Timmy sabía que tenía que demostrar lo contrario si no quería perder a Tootie de nuevo.

Timmy se hinco junto a Tootie, la chica aún lloraba, Timmy puso su mano suavemente sobre su cabeza y el dijo "Tootie yo… yo no te odio, tu me gustas mucho", Tootie no quería hacerle caso, y timmy hablando mas fuerte le dijo "Por favor escúchame… Tootie, te amo!"

Tootie paro de llorar en seco, alzo la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Timmy la estaba tocando, su expresión cambio de triste a furiosa de nuevo, volvió a empujar a Timmy, se levanto rápidamente.

"Bien… es demasiado tarde" le contesto cruelmente

"Que dices?" chillo timmy desde el suelo

"Tu siempre te aprovechaste de mi! Tu siempre me ignoraste! Tu siempre actuabas como si yo no existiera!" sus palabras estaban cargadas de odio y sinceridad, Timmy entendió que ella jamás entendería su dolor, se levanto del suelo.

"Tootie… ya no se que mas decirte mas que lo siento… de veras lo siento!"

"YA NO ME INTERESA!!" grito ahora, timmy se alejo un poco, tootie jamás le había gritado así antes, ni en ninguna de las anteriores situaciones en que trato de solucionar el problema, Tootie levanto su puño, Timmy supuso que ella lo golpearía, al final tootie sabiendo que golpearlo no cambiaria nada, solo comenzó a señalarlo y a gritarle.

"Jamás quiero volver a verte en mi vida… Te odio… solo déjame sola, te detesto!" inmediatamente, Tootie tomo del brazo a timmy y lo arrastro hasta la puerta de la casa, ignorando las protestas del chico.

"Tootie, no… por favor escúchame" Timmy trataba de convencerla antes de que ella lo sacara de la casa, Timmy pudo darse la vuelta y pudo ver que el rostro de tootie era una mezcla de tristeza y odio mientras lo conducían hasta la puerta "por favor… por favor escúchame"

La voz de tootie le demostró que todo estaba por terminar y Tootie solo contesto "Ya he escuchado suficiente de ti, y espero que sea la última vez que te oigo en lo que me queda de vida"

Timmy quedo derrotado y sin habla por lo que había escuchado, ahora si ya no había nada que el pudiera hacer mas que mirar a una chica con el corazón destrozado y lleno de furia mientras le cerraba de un golpe, la puerta en su cara.

Continuara…

El fin de este fanfic esta cerca, solo que un capitulo mas, me disculpo por haberme tardado en actualizar, pero les prometo que seré mas puntual, y ya saben si tienen dudas sobre este fic no duden en preguntarme.

AH Y UNA COSA MAS… ¿LES GUSTARÍA QUE ESTE FIC TUVIERA UN EPILOGO?? POR FAVOR QUIERO SABER SU OPINIÓN.

AJcosmo


	7. Chapter 7

Que se cumpla mi deseo

Que se cumpla mi deseo

CAPITULO FINAL

Sabiendo que no podía hacer nada, Timmy deseo estar en su habitación, al llegar, se sentó en la cama y suspiro triste. Sus padrinos de metieron en la pecera, y miraban a su ahijado con mucha preocupación, inclusive cosmo parecía que al fin entendía la gravedad de la situación que afligía a su ahijado.

"Bien… oficialmente al fin puedo describir como paso todo" expreso timmy dirigiendo la mirada a la pecera "Primero… yo hice que Tootie se suicidara… después no podía entender por que me sentía culpable… entonces cuando acepto que fue mi culpa ella aparece de nuevo y me dice que me odia… mmmmmm lo cual me lleva a una pregunta… ¿Cuándo Tootie volvió a vivir? por lo que vi, ella tenía un cuchillo en su mano… ¿acaso viaje por el tiempo? y si así fue… ¿Cuándo?"

Wanda hizo una mueca de desconcierto y salio de la pecera, se dirigió a su ahijado "Bien Timmy… es un nuevo truco de magia que las hadas podemos hacer ahora… muchos HIOs han estado estudiado nuevas técnicas desde hace mucho tiempo"

"HIO?"

"Hadas Investigadoras Oficiales!!" grito alegre Cosmo, que de un poof salio de la pecera, y de otro poof se disfrazo con una bata de científico "Hey mírenme… soy un científico de magia!! whoo hoo!!"

Wanda rodó los ojos en señal de molestia y con su varita le dio un golpe a cosmo, apareciendo mágicamente un bozal de perros en la boca de cosmo

"Hey" protesto cosmo "Esto es crueldad a los animales" Cosmo trato de quitarse el bozal pero en una de esas choco con una lámpara y se cayo.

"En fin" expreso wanda "El HIO es un grupo de hadas que estudian los diferentes tipos de magia que existe dentro de los seres mágicos, y nos indican cuales son las formas mas apropiadas de utilizar nuestras energías, por ejemplo, ellos descubrieron que con la magia podemos aparecer en distintos lugares a través de un "poof" pues antes de eso teníamos que volar a cualquier lugar al que necesitáramos ir, y no era fácil aun con nuestra alas, déjame decirte…"

"Eh wanda?... no has contestado mi pregunta" interrumpió Timmy

"Ah cierto… disculpa… el HIO recientemente descubrió que las hadas pueden utilizar su magia para retroceder en el tiempo y cambiar algún evento"

"Pero wanda… ustedes siempre han podido hacer eso" protesto Timmy "recuerda mi motoneta mágica o los relojes re-pi-to"

"Si cariño pero esto es muy diferente, esto es a lo que el HIO llamo Viaje de Tiempo SIR… es decir Viaje de Tiempo Sin Ilusión Realizada, eso significa que durante las muchas veces que viajaste en el tiempo nuestra mágica solo te hacia sentir la ilusión de que viajabas por el tiempo, en otras palabras… nunca viajaste, solo sentiste la sensación de haberlo hecho, solo fue una jugarreta de tu cerebro. Ahora bien un SIR se realiza siempre y cuando la magia de las hadas este acompañada de otro tipo de magia muy especial… la magia humana."

"Los seres humanos tenemos magia?" cuestiono Timmy

"Si… pero no esa magia que estas pensando… aparecer un conejo de un sombrero no es magia, solo es un truco hábil con las manos, la verdadera magia humana se encuentra en sus corazones al sentir una emoción o sentimiento por alguien"

"Por ejemplo el amor que siento por Tootie verdad"

"Cierto… y cuando pediste en casa de Tootie, que ella regresara a la vida lo pediste de corazón, así que, nuestra magia y la magia de tu corazón realizaron el SIR, este retrocedió el tiempo sin darte cuenta"

"Entiendo"

"Y además… una ventaja del SIR es que da la oportunidad de poder cambiar de verdad un evento del pasado para siempre, sin importar la condiciones del DA RULES, pero la desventaja es que solo sucede un SIR por evento"

Ambos se quedaron un momento callados, meditando la situación actual, al fin cosmo pudo quitarse el bozal pero antes de que pudiera decir algo wanda apareció una curita y le tapo la boca para que se quedara en silencio.

Timmy suspiro de nuevo y dijo "Pues bien…" al fin rompió Timmy el silencio "deseo estar enfrente de la casa de Tootie"

Las hadas levantaron sus varitas y los tres aparecieron enfrente de la puerta por donde Tootie saco a Timmy a la fuerza.

Timmy se acerco a la puerta blanca que permanecía cerrada, se angustiaba al pensar en que estaría haciendo Tootie dentro de la casa, temía lo peor, ya que si un SIR ocurre una vez por evento, pues esta era su única oportunidad de remediar las cosas, y si Tootie se suicida otra vez ya no habría chance de remediarlo de nuevo.

El chico se sentía confundido, se sentó en el porche de la puerta, miro a sus padrinos que estaban discutiendo "soy dichoso no crees wanda?" cosmo le hablo "He visto a los dinosaurios, al Rey Tut, al archiduque Fernando, la invención del helado de tequila y ahora vi un SIR!!" grito alegre cosmo" y creo que es ahora de un pudín".

Cosmo agito su varita y un tazón grande de pudín de chocolate apareció en sus manos, y el comenzó a comérselo al meter toda la cabeza en el plato, wanda solo rodó sus ojos.

"Wow!" dijo Timmy "Ese viaje por le tiempo fue inesperado y necesario pero… creen que fue buena idea traerme a este preciso momento?" pregunto el chico.

"Oh, disculpa cariño, entiendo como te sientes, el amor puede lastimarnos a veces" dijo wanda mientras acariciaba a su ahijado "Solamente debes de tener paciencia, Tootie no puede estar enojada contigo por siempre".

ooooo

Timmy seguía sentado en el porche de la entrada de la casa de Tootie, seguía pensando en que hacer, sus padrinos se transformaron en ardillas para no levantar sospechas "Puede que ella este enojada conmigo para siempre" afirmo el muchacho

"Vamos Timmy" intento animar wanda "ella necesita un rato para refrescarse, déjala sola un momento, que se tranquilice un poco"

"Pero cuanto tiempo… un mes?"

"Bien cariño… solo recuerda que la heriste demasiado fuerte, y ella lo tomo demasiado enserio, quizás si hubieras sido un poco mas agradecido cuando ella le dijo a la escuela entera que te amaba" razono wanda "es decir… creo que fue muy valiente al hacer eso"

Timmy se levanto "_Un poco mas agradecido_?" pensó

De repente llego a su mente la imagen de Tootie a los 9 años, cuando estaba ella en su patio, la frase "_Por que no puedes corresponder mi amor_" resonó en su mente. Sin pensarlo dos veces se coloco de nuevo enfrente de la puerta y comenzó a golpearla ruidosamente… nadie contestaba, el sabia que Tootie estaba dentro y que ella no podía ignorarlo, pues hace algunos minutos ella lo echaba de la casa y había cerrado la puerta.

Se detuvo por un momento, aun nadie contestaba, después continuo golpeando la puerta, después de diez minutos cosmo intervino "Eh… timmy?... no crees que ya es suficiente, Tootie ya hubiera abierto la puerta si quisiera verte?"

"Bueno… es que estoy utilizando mi lógica de cuando tenía 10 años, pues si continuo golpeando la puerta ella acabara por molestarse, y vendrá a verme si quiere que me detenga"

"Oye cariño… que tu papá no le hizo lo mismo a los Dinkleburgs?" pregunto divertida wanda

"Si… y que después tu papá les arrojo un pastel cuando salieron a contestar y le dijo Ups… perdona Dinkleburg" contesto cosmo riendo

"Exacto" exclamo timmy.

"Muy bien… solo esperemos que no arrojes un pastel en la cara de Tootie" dijo wanda.

Timmy contesto haciendo muecas divertidas, y continuo golpeando la puerta inclusive mas fuerte que antes. De repente la puerta se abrió y timmy casi se cae hacia delante, Tootie apareció, había arreglado de nuevo su cabello, esta vez lo dejo suelto en una coleta, ya no estaba con el fleco con el que lo había arreglado antes, ahora portaba una playera blanca ajustada, y unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, su rostro mostraba las marcas de las lagrimas constantes "QUE QUIERES!!... acaso no puedes dejarme sola?!"

Timmy se acomodo y la miro fijamente a los ojos "Tootie… yo solo quería decirte que realmente lo siento"

Inmediatamente, la expresión de Tootie se ablando un poco, ella se inclino un poco y se recargo en el bastidor de la puerta y se cruzo de brazos "Tu realmente me lastimaste… una vez mas" ella suspiro y una pequeña lagrima salio de sus ojos mientras continuo hablando "Sabes timmy… desde que tengo 7 años comencé a sentir algo por ti, con el pasar del tiempo me obsesione contigo, y desde entonces de una y mil maneras te demostré mi afecto hacia ti, imagina, desde los 10 estaba segura que te quería, mira… aun me gustas… pero ahora tengo 13 años, y no se si sea correcto, he cambiado mucho en este tiempo… crees que ahora voy a volver a comportarme como de 10 y te perdonare fácilmente? no Timmy… creo que he madurado aunque sea un poco… y ni así pude lograr agradarte ni un poco"

Timmy afirmo con la cabeza "Lo se… y realmente lo siento, ahora se que por lo menos debí darte la oportunidad de estar juntos alguna vez pero.. también pensé que aun si crecías y madurabas aun tendrías ese comportamiento compulsivo… pues veras… como te explico… cuando tenía 10 años, tu extraña obsesión conmigo me asustaba un poco, además de que en realidad… me avergonzaba que una niña me persiguiera a todas partes, me sentía humillado sabes…" en ese momento paro de hablar mientras pensaba "_Ah… muy bien Turner, la estas ofendiendo de nuevo… que idiota eres" _rápidamente timmy trato de componer lo que decía "pero era un miedo que yo no debía haber tenido, pues veras, yo también creo que he madurado, he tratado de no comportarme como un niño pero creo que como el típico adolescente que soy… bueno, me he comportado como un idiota"

Tootie se reincorporo del bastidor de la puerta y comenzó a meterse a la casa "Si… en verdad todo este tiempo te comportaste como un idiota" le dijo y ella dio un paso atrás antes de tomar la perilla de la puerta.

"Tootie… en verdad lo siento estoy arrepentido" grito timmy antes de que ella cerrara la puerta "y espero que no estés enojada conmigo por siempre" después ella lo miro fijamente, la mirada de Tootie mostraba una expresión que nadie había visto hace bastante tiempo, una mirada de felicidad. Pero aun así su expresión demostraba firmeza y seriedad "Ya terminaste?" pregunto ella con una voz fría, sabiendo que eso era mentira ya que ella esperaba escuchar mas de Timmy.

"No… aun no termino" contesto el chico "Aun hay mas"

Tootie suspiro y rodó los ojos molesta, después soltó una risita sarcástica en señal de incomodidad "Vamos timmy… ¿Qué mas quieres decir?, solo deseo estar sola y ya… ya te disculpaste y me has dado un aburrido discurso… ¿Qué mas quieres hacer?"

"Esto!" Timmy se inclino hacia delante y presiono suavemente sus labios contra los de Tootie, sus labios eran suaves y tibios. Timmy se separo inmediatamente tan rápido como se había acercado. El solo le habia dado un pequeño beso, Timmy deseo besarla mas pero sabia que no debía presionar los limites de ambos, además de que intento no hacer gestos mientras la veía, no quería ofenderla. Los ojos de Tootie centellaban de felicidad, pero ella rápidamente cambio su expresión para que pareciera un poco alterada, pero en realidad estaba alterada, mucho.

Las mejillas de Tootie se sonrojaron, ella era buena actuando, Timmy pensó nuevamente que ese beso había alterado mucho a Tootie, pero no sabía si para bien o para mal, pero se percato que Tootie sonreía muy levemente, sus labios la delataban por mas que se esforzaba en disimularlo, Timmy se dio cuenta de que tanto Tootie como el disfrutaron ese pequeño beso.

Tootie no sabia como responder, la verdad, el beso la impresiono, no solo porque fue repentino, sino porque era el momento con el que mas había soñado, se había imaginado mil formas de cómo sería su primer beso con Timmy, pero nunca pensó que fuera así… de todas formas había sido solo un pequeño beso. Ella quedo mirando a Timmy.

"Si… como sea" dijo al fin Tootie, tratando de parecer seria, ella volvió a tomar la perilla de la puerta tratando de cerrarla, y antes de cerrarla por completo, Timmy puso su mano en la puerta y comenzó a abrirla de nuevo, esta vez Tootie no puso resistencia, Timmy comenzó a tranquilizar _"Quizás fue buena idea, ya no forzó la puerta!" _pensó con revelación y asombro. Una vez mas Tootie lo miro fijamente.

"OK, bien… te perdono" dijo Tootie y después suspiro "Ahora si ya me puedes dejar sola?" sin esperar respuesta lentamente comenzó a cerrar la puerta y antes de cerrarla bien Timmy le dijo "Gracias… me tengo que ir… nos vemos mañana en la escuela de acuerdo?", el muchacho se despidió agitando su mano mientras comenzaba a caminar, solo escucho como se cerraba el seguro de la puerta.

Timmy se dio cuenta de que la ardilla rosa y verde no lo seguían, habían desaparecido de nuevo, rodó los ojos y se fue caminando a casa.

ooooo

Timmy abrió la puerta de su habitación, cosmo y wanda estaba dentro de la pecera al parecer charlando, de repente de un poof cosmo salio de la pecera y tomo su forma original.

"Hola Timmy" saludo cosmo alegremente "entonces, disfrutaste de tu be…"

Wanda apareció nuevamente una curita para tapar la boca de cosmo.

"No hay problema wanda… sabia que ustedes nos estaban mirando"

"Cariño… no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estas hablando "contesto wanda sonriendo.

"Wanda.." le dijo timmy con una voz un tanto sarcástica, wanda rodó los ojos divertida "Oh… acaso no me corresponde conocer tus problemas Timmy?... ese es mi trabajo" después ella se rió aun mas al quitarle la cinta adhesiva a cosmo de un solo tirón.

"Vaya… estoy tan contento de que al fin Tootie me haya perdonado" Timmy sonrío y sacudió un poco su cabeza, dejo escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad, se recostó en su cama y comenzó a sonrojarse, el recordó como le dio un pequeño beso a Tootie, aquello era lo mejor que le sucedía en mucho tiempo, NO, la mejor parte fue cuando ella lo perdono, recordaba el beso… los labios de la niña eran suaves y tibios…

"Timmy?"

El muchacho salio de sus pensamientos y puso atención a quien lo llamaba.

"Aquí estoy" contesto Timmy

"No… nada" era su mama la que hablaba "Quería estar segura de que estabas en casa… saldré un momento, te prepare sándwiches como a ti te gustan… tostados, adiós timmy"

Timmy rodó los ojos en señal de molestia ¿Qué sus padres ya habían dejado de preocuparse tanto por el? creyó que con le paso de los años eso terminaría pero no fue así, al final no le dio importancia al asunto. Volvió a recordar su pequeño beso con Tootie, estaba seguro de que ese había sido el mejor beso de su vida, inclusive mejor que los pocos besos improvisados que alguna vez le llego a dar a Trixie (si es que a esos se le podían llamar besos), hizo una mueca antes de contestarle a su madre… "Mamá… guárdame un par de sándwiches… creo que no cenare esta noche"

ooooo

"_Ahí esta de nuevo_" regresaba aquella sensación de mariposas en el estomago en Tootie, y todo debido a aquel beso que Timmy Turner le había dado "_Y ni siquiera fue un beso verdadero… solo fue un besito… nada serio_" ella trataba de darse esperanzas de que lo que Timmy le dijo el día anterior fuera cierto, ya que sabia que existía la probabilidad de que Timmy solo estuviera jugando con ella.

Ella estaba sentada en las mesas de los patios de la secundaria, coloco su almuerzo sobre la mesa, y se quedo mirando lo que hacían los demás chicos, ella venía vestida con otro conjunto que había comprado, una playera ajustada con gorro de sudadera color roja, una mini falda de mezclilla azul y los mismos tenis blancos con morado que uso el día anterior, durante un momento no hizo mas que comer y tratar de tranquilizarse, de repente alguien se sentó a su lado, volteo ver quien era y no creía quien era.

"Hola"

Tootie miro a ambos lados algo confundida "Me estas hablando a mí?"

"Pues claro que te estoy hablando a ti" era nada mas y nada menos que Trixie Tang la que le hablaba a Tootie, quien seguia un poco desconcertada de que una celebridad como Trixie le estuviera hablando. La popular chica estaba vestida con un suéter rosa ajustado y unos pantalones negros, la ropa ajustada mostraba el desarrollo que mostraba su bonita figura.

"Ah… bueno… este… en que te puedo ayudar?" pregunto Tootie

"No… por el contrario, quería felicitarte por lo que hiciste ayer en el noticiero escolar, reconozco que tuviste muchas agallas para haber dicho que amabas a Timmy Turner"

"Bueno gracias… no pensé que lo que hice te fuera a impresionar"

"Bromeas verdad?... se necesita mucho valor para hacer lo que tu hiciste… a decir verdad te envidio" contesto alegre trixie.

"Bueno sabes… me tomo tiempo planearlo, quería que fuera algo… especial y fuera de lo común" dijo Tootie

"Pues te salio a la perfección, que malo que Turner no apreciara…supe lo que te dijo ayer, vaya, que tonto de su parte, no sabe que se pierde"

"A que te refieres?" pregunto confundida Tootie

"Pues a decir verdad… pienso que tu y Timmy hacen una pareja muy linda… siempre pensé que son el uno para el otro"

"De veras crees eso?"

"Siempre lo pensé… además me harías mucha ayuda al quitármelo de encima jaja… sin ofender, además pienso que eres una persona muy especial" , mientras trixie hablaba, Tootie se daba cuenta de que ella no era tan mala persona como parecía, se dio cuenta de que era una chica como cualquier otra, solo que a ella le costaba mucho mas trabajo entablar relación con personas de menor categoría como ella, pero después de lo que hizo el día anterior, Tootie demostró que era una persona valiente y que era alguien que valía la pena tener su amistad.

"Bueno… a decir verdad me honra que una personalidad como tu me diga que soy una persona especial, te lo agradezco… pero dime una cosa ¿es cierto que tu amiga verónica también esta loca por timmy?, si es así, por que me dices esto?" pregunto Tootie con un aire de desconcierto

"Tienes razón… esta loca… no te preocupes, ella no te quitara a Timmy, se que a el no le conviene… es muy berrinchuda y neurótica… además pienso que tu y timmy deberían ser novios"

Tootie se sonrojo con el comentario, pero… ¿Por qué? si eso era lo que siempre había deseado desde los 7 años.

"Bueno… no te quito mas tu tiempo, espero que Timmy se disculpe contigo y vea que eres una chica que vale la pena"

"Bueno… gracias, sabes… tu también eres una buena persona… solo que creo solo te cuesta expresarlo" dijo sinceramente Tootie

"De nada… gracias por el consejo, luego te veo… ah y una cosa mas… me gusta tu falda luego me dices donde la compraste… nos vemos" dijo trixie mientras se alejaba, Tootie se quedo sorprendida, acababa de tener una de las experiencias mas raras pero mas valiosas de toda su vida.

"nos vemos"

ooooo

Tootie seguía comiéndose el almuerzo en el patio de la escuela, en verdad adoraba estar al aire libre, después de hablar con Trixie, quiso sentarse sobre el césped pero a lo lejos vio que dos chicos se acercaban a ella, eran Chester y AJ.

"Hola chicos" saludo la chica mientras los muchachos se acercaban

"Hola Tootie" saludaron los chicos, hacia ya un tiempo que le habían perdido el miedo a Tootie, y eran amigos de confianza, ellos ya no la veían del todo desagradable, en cambio, ella era su mejor amiga. Tootie se hizo amigo de ellos para poder estar un poco mas cerca de Timmy, pero el resultado había sido negativo, pero en cambio se gano a este par de amigos, que en varias ocasiones, sus hombros sirvieron como lugar de consuelo de las tristezas de su amiga.

Después de saludarse, chester noto la apariencia de Tootie, también hacia ya un rato que empezaba a comportarse como un chico normal y las chicas ya tomaban su atención, aunque sabía que Tootie estaba enamorada de Timmy, hubo ocasiones en las que coqueteaba con ella sin obtener los resultados esperados, además, el fue de los primeros en que comenzó a notar que Tootie cada día se veía mas bonita. Para Tootie, chester y AJ solo eran un par de buenos amigos, y aunque ella notaba que eran un par de muchachos bien parecidos, ella estaba convencida de que el amor de su vida era Timmy.

AJ también se comportaba a veces extraño cunado estaba con Tootie, pues el también comenzaba a sentirse atraído por algunas chicas, incluida su mejor amiga, pero su comportamiento extraño era un poco mas discreto que el de chester.

Para la mala fortuna de chester, vio que Timmy se acercaba, chester respetaba mucho a Timmy, ya que lo consideraba su hermano, conociendo a Timmy, chester sabía que tarde o temprano Timmy cedería al amor de Tootie, y mas aun con aquella declaración publica de amor que Tootie había hecho.

Llego Timmy y les sonrió a los tres "Que onda chicos?" el sonrió para Tootie, en ese momento la chica le parecía tan bonita y coqueta que no pudo evitar sonrojarse, su apariencia le parecía perfecta, una bonita niña comiendo su almuerzo, su look le encantaba, su cabello suave que ondeaba con la poca brisa, su ajustada blusa roja que mostraba sus pequeñas curvas, y su mini falda de mezclilla le daban un toque muy fresco, le gusto su falda… le hacían modelar unas bonitas piernas, lo admitía… Tootie era demasiado bonita como para rechazarla.

Tootie le contesto la sonrisa "Nada nuevo" contesto ella, al parecer su pensamiento sobre Timmy era lo mismo, un chico guapo en pleno desarrollo físico, un poco dienton pero bien parecido a final de cuentas.

Tootie esperaba que Chester o AJ dijeran algo, francamente ella esperaba que ellos iniciaran una charla para así poder entrar en confianza y hablar mejor con Timmy, pero no sucedió nada.

Ninguno hizo nada, solo se sentaron en la misma mesa y se pusieron a almorzar en silencio, Tootie miraba hacia su propio almuerzo, no se sentía lista para hablar con timmy aun… pero por que ahora?... ella siempre estaba dispuesta a mirarlo, pero ahora ya no, simplemente no estaba lista por los sucesos que habían pasado… hasta el momento de que Timmy la beso nunca creyó que perdería así la postura. En su mente tootie pensó que su primer beso con Timmy sería uno de esos momentos románticos y cursis como sucedía en la televisión, pero el beso que Timmy le había dado, no había sido mas que un pequeño besito como de amigos, es mas… hasta de hermanos!! Tootie alzaba la cabeza para poder mirar a Timmy y como reaccionaba en ese momento, se percato de que el chico estaba demasiado tranquilo, lo cual también la tranquilizo y comenzó a sonreír. Tootie comenzó a jugar con su suave cabello, mientras miraba comer a los chicos, Chester, quien ya no aguantaba el incomodo silencio dijo:

"Pues… eh… por que estamos tan callados?" pregunto el muchacho rubio, Timmy quien estaba junto a el lo miro apenado, y Tootie que estaba enfrente de Timmy, lo miro fijamente y se dijo para sus adentros _"Timmy… estoy feliz, he decidido perdonarte, creo que sabes que yo no podría estar enojada contigo por siempre, pero siento dentro de mi que esto es diferente, casi causaste mi muerte, pero… todavía aun te amo, me destrozarías el corazón si no sintieras lo mismo que yo en este momento"_

Era como si el la escuchara claramente, por que casi inmediatamente, Timmy clavo literalmente sus ojos azules en Tootie, quien se ruborizo de inmediato y trato de cubrirse con AJ y mirando a otro lado, pero el hecho de ruborizarse era muestra de que ambos estaban decididos a darle feliz termino a esta situación.

"Tienes razón Chester" dijo Tootie sin mirar a Timmy "debemos hablar… el silencio es demasiado torpe".

Los tres muchachos murmuraron su acuerdo, pero como no sabían de que hablar, duraron otros 20 segundos en silencio, finalmente Aj termino con el incomodo silencio en esta ocasión.

"Pues bien Tootie… que han hecho tu y Timmy últimamente?

"AJ!" replico Chester pegándole a su amigo en el brazo

"Que!? yo solo trato de tener una buena conversación con ustedes chicos, además…" AJ miraba a Timmy y a Tootie algo raros "ya es hora de que ustedes dos arreglen sus asuntos no creen… o la gente comenzara a pensar cosas extrañas de ustedes"

Tootie intento no reír nerviosamente por los comentarios de AJ y por la expresión de desconcierto en la cara de Timmy, era difícil descifrar ahora como se sentía en ese momento, Timmy parecía estar confuso, feliz, divertido, nervioso trastornado y un poco molesto al mismo tiempo, pero sobre todo estaba anonadado por que AJ era un descarado al estar pronunciando semejantes cosas enfrente de los dos. Tootie volvió a desconcertarse y bajo la mirada de nuevo, ella pensó en lo que AJ había dicho "arreglar nuestros asuntos" "lo que pensara la gente"

Le urgía hablar con timmy, pero no se sentía muy segura, su prioridad era esa… arreglar nuestros asuntos, le dio una mordida mas a su emparedado, y mientras masticaba sus pensamientos debatían lo que debía hacer. Irónicamente el trío de muchachos ya se estaban peleando, AJ reclamaba a Timmy que no se hiciera el tonto con Tootie, que no tenía el derecho de haberle gritado en frente de toda la clase y Timmy le reclamaba sobre que eso había sido un gran error y trataba de convencerlo de que se había disculpado, y Chester se limitaba a mirarlos, estaba atento por si alguno de sus amigos intentaba pasarse de la raya, a ver quien soltaba le primer golpe.

Tootie no aguanto mas y se levanto, sentía algo de nauseas "voy al baño" se puso la mano en la frente mientras sus amigos la observaban y la veían irse. Tootie rodó los ojos en señal de molestia, acababa de comprobar que las chicas bonitas eran como una bomba nuclear en la mente de los chicos, ella no era tonta, sabía que los tres chicos peleaban por ella, jamás pensó que eso sucedería, pero ahora que sucedió… estaba segura de que no quería tener esas experiencias otra vez.

Irónicamente recordó que hace algún tiempo, cuando de verdad era una niña feita, ningún chico se le acercaba, pero ahora tres discutían por ella, vaya vida la de Tootie, necesitaba un espacio para pensar.

ooooo

Tootie lleno el lavabo del baño y arrojo algo de agua a su cara, se miro al espejo y contemplo su rostro "Necesitas arreglar las cosas… y pronto" se dijo a si misma, pensó bien las cosas, el día anterior le había confesado su amor a Timmy enfrente de toda la escuela, lo cual provoco a AJ y a Chester, ya que ellos presenciaron como Timmy le gritaba por ese descaro, así que eso provoco tensión en su amistad, lo cual era algo malo ya que podía perder la amistad de ambos chicos, sabia que se solucionaba hablando con ellos, pero tenía que elegir con cuidado las palabras o los actos que solucionarían eso.

Luego volvió a pensar en Timmy, y recordó los fuertes regaños que este le propino el día anterior, admitió que estuvo a punto de suicidarse, tenía que hacer algo pronto, por su cabeza paso la posibilidad de que lo mejor para todos era que ella y timmy solo fueran amigos y nada mas.

Tootie suspiro, Vicky quizás tenia razón en el único consejo útil que le había dado… "_deja de amar, mata a algunas personas y se feliz_" ese consejo se lo dio días antes de partir a la universidad, la pequeña volvió a suspirar, tomo una toalla de papel, limpio su rostro y la arrojo a la basura, se dirigió nuevamente al patio.

Al entrar a la cafetería se sentía mucho mejor, mas relajada, sabía que la solución estaba en sus manos, la cafetería estaba llena, por ahí observo a Trixie platicando con sus populares amigos, vio a Elmer correr despavorido de Francis y a Sanjay leyendo un libro, ahora que lo pensaba… fue buena idea almorzar en el patio.

Cuando llego a la mesa del patio, sus amigos ya estaban mas calmados, parecía buena señal, pero el chiste era que todos estaban en silencio, lo cual hizo que Tootie pensara que aun AJ estaba molesto con Timmy, Chester tampoco decía nada, solo se limitaba a comer.

Era ahora o nunca… solucionar las cosas.

"¿Cuál es el problema chicos? y quiero la verdad" pregunto Tootie con voz firme

"Timmy no tenía derecho a hacerte lo que te hizo ayer" reclamo AJ

"Ya te dije que me disculpe con ella… me sentí muy mal… no tienes idea de cómo" respondió eufórico Timmy.

"Ayer no parecías estarlo amigo… por que no nos dices la verdad" agrego chester

"Chicos no empiecen a pelear otra vez… escúchenme… creo que es hora de arreglar las cosas" al decir esto los tres chicos se le quedaron viendo y después dijo "AJ, chester, necesito hablar con Timmy a solas un momento".

AJ y chester decidieron levantarse, AJ se veían aun molesto, antes de que se fueran, Tootie se interpuso ante los dos, se acerco a ellos y los abrazo mientras les decía con una voz tenue "Gracias por preocuparse por mi… son mis mejores amigos… pero ustedes saben que lo amo a el y no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión… espero que me entiendan"

Chester y AJ captaron rápidamente el mensaje, sabían que Tootie quería ser feliz, pues se había ganado ese derecho, lo único que hicieron fue sonreírle a Tootie, pues era lo único que podían hacer ya.

ooooo

Tootie comenzó a caminar hacia timmy, pero tropezó y cayo al césped, Timmy corrió a ayudarla "Estas bien?" le pregunto "Si… solo me lastime un poco" le contesto la niña, timmy le ofreció la mano para levantarla, cuidadosamente la ayudo, y quedaron mirándose a los ojos, tootie movió sus ojos color morado de los de Timmy, miro al cielo, a los árboles pero no debía ver los ojos de Timmy.

Pero no podía hacer eso, había algo en los ojos de Timmy que la hipnotizaban, se ruborizo inmediatamente, Timmy se dio cuenta de eso.

Timmy sonrió al ver que la chica se sonrojaba, se veía algo graciosa, aunque para Timmy además de eso le daba un toque especial a su rostro, la veía mas bonita.

La frase que menciono AJ momentos antes resonó en la cabeza de Timmy "_ya es hora de que ustedes dos arreglen sus asuntos no creen_…", Timmy observo a Tootie, el también estaba consiente de que era la verdadera hora de enmendar sus errores y empezar a ser feliz como le prometió wanda, así que se dirigió a Tootie y le dijo "Este lugar es bueno para platicar… o deseas un lugar mas privado?" a lo que la chica contesto "No… este lugar es bueno para platicar"

Ambos chicos se sentaron juntos pero sin hacer nada, era obvio que el nerviosismo provocado por AJ momentos atrás estaba causando efecto en ellos.

Tootie suspiro, y comenzó a hablar "Timmy… he pensado mucho desde lo que paso ayer, y creo que te debo una disculpa… creo que el haber dicho "eso" enfrente de toda la escuela fue algo demasiado tonto… la verdad no se en que estaba pensando"

Timmy la observo atento, no quería interrumpirla, Tootie continuo hablando "Timmy… quiero que sepas que mi intención nunca fue humillarte frente a toda la escuela, la verdad.. quería impresionarte, y creo que lo logre, pero no como me hubiera gustado"

A donde quería llegar Tootie?, Timmy se estaba impacientando, Tootie no estaba molesta, ni enojada, se le veía un poco nerviosa, Timmy quería comenzar a hablar pero no deseaba interrumpirla, siguió esperando su turno.

"Timmy… por lo que paso ayer… he pensado bien las cosas… y creo que es lo mejor para los dos… ayer te dije que te amo… y lo haré hasta que entienda que tu no eres para mi… Timmy, lo mejor es que seamos amigos… siempre y cuando tu quieras ser mi amigo"

Timmy ya no aguanto mas, no se esperaba eso, la entrecortada voz de Tootie le rompía el corazón en pedazos… que cosa le había sucedido a Tootie?… que la animo a decir eso?... por que ese cambio repentino?... que debería hacer el para evitar eso?. En ese momento Timmy deseo gritarle, pero un nudo en su garganta le impedía, sabia que el había sufrido bastante por su muerte, acepto que fue culpa suya, y ahora que al fin había podido traerla de regreso… ella se daba por vencida… acaso ya no lo quería, que acaso Tootie estaba loca?

Timmy se junto mas a ella, puso sus manos en sus hombros y la miro a los ojos, Tootie quiso desviar su mirada, Timmy le dijo "Solo… mírame a los ojos", Tootie no quiso hacerle caso, Timmy se volvió a desesperar, pero no queriendo parecer enojado, solo suspiro, y le dijo a Tootie al oído algo que ella siempre anhelo escuchar...

"Yo te quiero… y deseo que seas mi novia"

Tootie sintió que se desmayaba de felicidad, aquella frase corta pues… al parecer era la solución a todo, había esperado esa frase desde hace tantos años, timmy siguió hablando… "No tienes que disculparte de nada, es mi culpa que hayas llegado a esas instancias… se que debí darte la oportunidad de estar juntos desde hace tiempo… no tenia derecho a tratarte tan mal todo este tiempo, sinceramente soy yo el que se debería disculpar, por todo este tiempo en que te he lastimado, en que le hice daño a tu corazón y en el que te he hecho sentir humillada… ahora solo quiero saber si quieres ser mi novia o no, de ser así, procurare ser el mejor amigo que has tenido"

Tootie estaba impresionada, ambos chicos habían madurado en un solo día, Timmy sabía eso. A lo lejos… en forma de ardillas, Cosmo y Wanda observaban a ambos chicos, ambos sentían como la magia de sus corazones fluía abiertamente, las dos hadas solo esperaban que Timmy pidiera un deseo, pues… algo de lo que Wanda no menciono de la magia humana, es que al combinarse con la magia de las hadas, el deseo duraba para siempre, sin importar nada.

"Solo… deseo que ambos seamos felices juntos" Termino de decir Timmy

Cosmo y Wanda alzaron sus varitas, un sentimiento de felicidad inundo los corazones de ambos chicos, ahora ya no había dudas ni temor en Tootie.

"Si… quiero ser tu novia y ser felices juntos"

Ahora bien no se inicio la típica escena romántica, no, pues lo único que hicieron después de aceptarse como novios fue quedarse quietos sin decir ni hacer nada, pero timmy inicio una breve conversación, inicio mientras comenzó a jugar con un pequeño mechón del cabello de Tootie.

"Sabes Tootie… hay algo que me gusta de ti"

"Que es?" pregunto tímidamente la chica

"Bueno… me gusta mucho tu cabello" respondió timmy secamente "Ah… gracias" respondió de igual manera la chica.

Tootie recordó el pequeño besito que le habían dado el día anterior, se rió entre dientes mientras lo recordaba, la verdad, este no era exactamente la forma en que se imaginaba que sería ser la novia de Timmy. Timmy estaba peor… pues nunca había tenido novia, no sabía que debía hacer primero, se le quedo mirando un momento, para el Tootie era hermosa, pero no sabia que decirle, así que empezó despacio, por el principio, pero Tootie se le adelanto.

"Así que… ya somos novios cierto" pregunto la niña tímidamente

"así es" respondió el chico.

"este… pues… te puedo dar un besito Timmy?"

"Bueno, creo que yo debí preguntar primero, pero si… quiero darte un beso, cierra los ojos"

Tootie cerro los ojos, su expresión era un tanto confusa, Timmy quedo frente a ella, suavemente la tomo por la cintura, sintió la suavidad de su cuerpo, Timmy tembló, quería que ese momento fuera perfecto, lentamente se acerco a ella, cada vez mas cerca sentía la respiración de tootie golpear su rostro, Timmy entendía que ese era el momento mas grande de la vida de ambos y tenía que hacerlo inolvidable.

Al fin, timmy cerro los ojos, se inclino mas… y la beso. Ambos chicos sintieron la suavidad y tibieza de sus labios, fue un beso lindo, de dulce sabor, algo que ninguno de los dos quería que terminara.

Tootie por dentro sentía una explosión de felicidad inexplicable "Es perfecto… se siente tan hermoso" decía a si misma. Siguieron besándose hasta que la necesitad de aire los hizo separarse, al separarse se miraron a los ojos, Timmy paso su lengua por sus labios, no quería que el sabor de los labios de tootie se despegara de su boca.

Timmy quiso decir algo pero Tootie coloco un dedo sobre su boca, no quería arruinar el momento, simplemente se levanto tomo a Timmy de la mano, y se dirigieron a una sección de patio en el que no había nadie, ambos chicos se tumbaron en el césped "Abrázame" dijo Tootie, así que el chico abrazo a su novia, mientras ella se acurrucaba en el tierno abrazo, permanecieron así un rato.

Después Tootie rompió el silencio "Sabes Timmy… te deseo desde que tengo 7 años, así que técnicamente me debes 6 años de besitos"

"Es una broma verdad?... que te parece 2 meses?" respondió divertido Timmy

"Esta bien… pero te cobrare enseguida"

Nuevamente Tootie besaba a su novio, el beso fue mas largo, y de mejor sabor que el anterior, se besaron hasta que sonó la campaña que indicaba el retorno a clases.

Se levantaron, y se dirigieron al edificio, mientras Timmy preguntaba "Que le dijiste a Chester y a AJ en el oído?"

"Que? celoso?"

"Un poco…vamos, que les dijiste?

"Les dije que eres un gran amigo y que no valía la pena pelear entre ustedes" mintió la chica "Eres afortunado, teniendo amigos como ellos"

"Y teniéndote a ti… así que si… soy muy afortunado"

Ambos chicos se tomaron de la mano, caminaron así enfrente de toda la gente, no les importaba la opinión de los demás, ni de lo que murmuraban, simplemente ahora eran solo ellos dos, pues era hora de que ambos fueran felices, el futuro les sonreía, ya no había nada malo en su camino, pues para ambos chicos sucedió una cosa… se cumplió su deseo, ser felices.

FIN

Al fin pude acabar este largo, largo, largo episodio, pero recuerden que aun falta el EPILOGO, voy a tratar de acabarlo rápidamente para poner ahí algunos agradecimientos, pero de todas formas díganme si les gusto el final, que no les gusto, que les hubiera gustado leer. Es bueno escuchar sugerencias.

Nos vemos en el EPILOGO… AJcosmo


End file.
